


Contractual Obligations of Affairs of the Heart

by Glorioux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creatures, Erotica, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Infidelity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorioux/pseuds/Glorioux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is caught in a web of desire set by her future father-in-law, Lucius Malfoy. She signed a contract with ‘Malfoy Fantasies’ to record a love-session with Draco, her lover. The live session was required to produce a prototype for a magical adult game gadget. His seduction is bound to uncover a fiery secret, one perhaps better left untouched, but Lucius' has been planning his game for a long, long, time.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

 

### At the Manor's library

 

The wizard's educated voice was even-toned, "Miss Granger, you have signed a contract with Malfoy's Fantasies. I see your head nodding, great.” His mellifluous snake-oil salesman’s drawl had invaded her aural domain.

Lucius sat at the same sofa on her opposite side and elegantly sipped an Alsatian Riesling, chilled to perfection. He sat sideways, barely leaning over his left thigh with his torso towards her.

Hermione thought the snake wizard emanated a powerful air, one of a dangerous beast ready to pounce and take whatever he wished. Her assumptions were one hundred percent correct because those were his intentions.

However, to a casual observer he would have appeared at ease, all business. His overall demeanor was tranquil and reserved, which effectively concealed turbulent emotions threatening to break to the surface. Bubbles rising from the bottom like a corked champagne bottle. To soothe his mounting tension, he stroked the white and golden Kneazle’s long fur, and Magnolia purred. Meanwhile, his cock pulsated along with the vein on his temple, and even his teeth ached from the desire to consume the petite witch in front of him. If she'd pay attention she'd seen his nose flaring.

"Yes, I have never led you to assume otherwise, and you know that fact quite well. Therefore, one must acknowledge that you insist on infuriating me just because you wish to do so. Moreover, this argument is not remotely germane to the reason behind my moral objections to your proposal, or to the matter under consideration. You are the master of obfuscation."  He smirked at her words, the pot calling the kettle black, not surprising that the witch was using vocabulary which needed to be dissected and open to interpretation.                                                                 

Hermione's hair crackled with angry magic and slowly formed a halo around her face. He had seen her angry before; moreover, the pleasure of viewing the angry, glowing beauty made him smile with pure delight. She reminded him of a lioness, ruffled and dangerous; what a sensual and arousing sight to see.

 _Damn, these loose trousers are getting to be a problem,_ he thought. Casually, he picked up a pillow to rest his glass on top of his abdomen and problem solved; now, where was he?

"As Draco's father, I am the one person who is totally empathic and fully understands your current predicament, and I will go as far as to offer you my sincere commiseration, truly my deepest sympathy for your admirable, yet misplaced, feelings of deep loyalty towards my undeserving son. “ He drank a strategic sip of wine. _See what Miss smarty has to say. Nothing? Okay, so let's continue._

"I cannot, however, feel the same in my role as the CEO of a powerful financial empire.  I would be remiss in the stewardship of our trusting investors, had I failed to act promptly by enacting effective solutions to meet the deadlines approaching us."

He gifted her with his most radiant smile, the one befitting a benevolent and sympathetic patriarch, one who was lways ready to act on behalf of those under his patronage.

Her eyes were bugging out in profound amazement at his speech which she, in fact, considered a pile of crap, a fragant pile of hypo dung. Indeed, all kind of thoughts were crossing her mind. No way had Malfoy Sr. believed his words, nah, not possible. _Damn, he spreads it thick_ , she thought as she moved her head from side to side in astonishment, and when he continued, she was positively incredulous.

"I have sunk vast sums unto this venture. Although this deadline is one of many, there are other important deadlines to be met, i.e., the initial testing must be completed within astringent time-limits; the actual potions adjusted according to results gathered; the Muggle and Magic devices must be modified to accommodate the collected data as needed, just to name a few." He was still going.

He took a deep breath for effect; his shoulders slumped a little; and he looked into the empty space; he wanted to convey the image of being truly concerned.

Now, he needed to surmise the objectives and go for the jugular. He sounded dejected, " Poor Draco he had so much faith in this project's success; and unless, we are able to finish the prototype and have it ready, to be submitted to our investors within the deadlines, then we can call this entire project a failure, and we are **finished**."

 The consummated politician and actor concluded with a dramatic flare, and he let his head drop just a little, expelled a contained loud sigh, followed by a subtle, yet noticeable, shiver which ran down his back; and all of these while he sipped his wine slowly from the glass that shook in a slightly trembling hand.

### The review of the: The Rich and Sociopathic Billionaire—

She sat very straight, but she thought about it better and stood up a to clap twice, "Wow, damn, bravo, bravo, the great B-actor Lucius Malfoy earned a standing ovation from his captive audience during the private showing of: The rich and sociopathic billionaire. We sincerely hope that he didn’t believe a word of what just came out his lips, a heaping pile of hypogriff dung."

 As if exhausted, she flopped in the sofa rather ungracefully with complete disregard to propriety. She sat with her legs splayed and her body at an odd angle.

“Don't you think, 'We are finished,' is quite a melodramatic statement? Ugh, we must take it into context of the actual net resources you have invested, 5.29 millón galleons to be precise, which is a quantity equating to less than of one-tenth of one percent of your reported net-worth. The key word is _reported net-worth,_ and we both know you only report a fraction of your assets. You report one vault at Gringotts, whereas you in effect have, hmm, one, two, ah, yes, ten vaults just at this branch alone. Therefore I must conclude your investment is less than a pittance, ha, ha."

She was visible agitated, and her voice had gone up a few decibels. It was a clear sign that she wasn't done with the blond sewer-rat. The blond-rat observed her with clear fascination which further fed her distress.

"You should have tried your rehearsed malarky with someone ignorant of the real facts. You well know that my alternatives are non-existing. Hence I find myself pressed to choose badly; e.g., If I were to join you in your pretended sorrow, in your desire to be a good steward, and believe that you care about Draco being successful, and unavoidably I would do as you wish, which is what you want in the first place. Oh yes, I know you."

Red with anger, she moved closer and with her finger poked his chest with force, and he jumped, a little.

“Or, I should I find true compassion by falling for the pity-me crap, and do whatever you deem necessary.” She touched her lip twice as to consider her given choices. She recoiled in anger while Lucius watched each one of her movements with mounting excitement; just touching her lip appeared as an invitation to touch her lips with his tongue, and those open legs… With his nose stuck-up in the air and careful to remain unobtrusive, he sniffed the air and was pleasantly surprised at what it wafted towards him.

“And, why should I?” She continued in an angrier tone, “They both amount to the same,” she now appeared resigned, “to your underhanded tactics to get me to comply. You have presented compelling arguments, albeit half-bogus they were somehow truthful.  How clever and very Slytherin of you, but what can you expect from a Primo-snake?" She sighed as in disappointment.

Her accusatory look left him unshaken.  She shook her head with obvious recrimination and repeatedly shook her finger at him, a finger which he wanted to suck and taste. As matter of fact, she had missed his nipple by less than one-eight of one-inch when she had poked his chest; a forceful push right on top of the nipple would have been delightful. Bugger, how about if he just stretched his neck and caught the delicious digit, she insistently waved, between his teeth, and he sucked it as he wanted to do other parts of her body?

"Furthermore, you lack either of the ability or the desire to respect, and even less to comprehend my feelings on this matter. How can you ask me to, ehem, be intimate with you, i.e., _shag you rotten_ while you perfectly know that I love Draco? Do you have any idea who is your son? Does the name Draco Malfoy even sound familiar; or better, are you even aware that you have a son who is my lover and good friend?"

She nearly drank half a glass of water, her hands were unsteady and her eyebrows knitted with concern. Her mind was now at full throttle, in her internal dialogue she was saying, _He is clearly enjoying the chase; he is rotten, not rotten he is just—._

"DESPICABLE," her voice was loud and sharp; bollocks, she wanted to remain as calm as possible, so taking a deep breath of heated air, she continued.

"Despicable is what you are. Draco was right; you don't have a clue on how to be a father, and even less on how to be an unselfish parent. It is no wonder that poor Draco has such problems with relationships. In your book there is only _one-number one_ , and his name is, Lucius Serpens Malfoy, ta, da!"

She could not even look at the slimy-blond monster-sorry-excuse-for- a-parent; scratch that out, a sorry-excuse for a human-being.

 He moved a lot closer, he could feel her heat, and it was taking his entire self-restrain not to jump on her.

"Who am I then? I know to be less than a perfect parent, but I also know to be one who cares, loves, and supports his son. And why are you squeamish? All I propose is realistic and easily accomplishable. The fact remains that we only need to shag the one time, okay, maybe two at the most just to be on the safe side." His tone was one of an annoyed and falsely accused individual.

Lucius sat there, neither one hair out of place nor a change in his body language. He was the perfect embodiment of a concerned CEO who just delivered a professional presentation of an honest business proposal; all it was missing was a projection screen loaded with the presentation’s slide show and a pointer.

  He looked at her eyes; they were narrowed and reflected her disgust, and much deeper, a total incomprehension at the _Machiavellian_ machinations of this master of the forked tongue. Her lips were pursed and her teeth clenched. _Gods, she is fucking delicious._

She caught his steely eyes, "I am frankly astonished at the words you just delivered, each one dripping with intent to obscure your real motives and objectives. Aren't you ashamed, and for how long have you planned this master seduction? I don't expect you will tell me, and you will probably make me sit through the rest of your well rehearsed pile of dung.” She was a second away from a scream.

“I know this was all planned to manipulate me into capitulation, so I'd do whatever is that you want me to do." She demurely closed her legs after noticing his fixed look on the top of her thighs; and, was he covertly sniffing on her direction? The nerve of the insect, a nasty cockroach; she promptly crossed her calves, moved them to the side in a demure pose and angrily gritted her teeth.

 Hermione was the picture of property, but her chest was heaving, and it kept Lucius enthralled. He wanted one of the beautiful nipples inside his mouth, to chew and savor it like a bonbon. By Eros, that train of thought was severely impairing his brain, so he shook his head to clear it. Nothing changed, the next he observed, _Too bad she crossed her legs, I was almost sure she was getting aroused, darn._

Her voice was sharp which made his desire to conquer her even greater; her angry voice acted as potent aphrodisiac. She had him thinking. _Yes, the little termagant has me figured out; it is a tough choice, should I want her for her intellect, or for her garden of carnal delights?_

“Mr. Malfoy, hello?” He loved her sexy angry voice.

“Yes, you are right, you are so clever, and indeed my dear witch, this require that you sit and listen in order to understand the technical aspects of our needed encounter."

He knew that she had him. If he wished to avoid a royal confrontation, he knew it was necessary to tread lightly upon the witch's injured sensibility.

"Ehem, we can further address your concerns in a moment. For your information, the room had been prepared to sense, determine, and record the pleasure ratio during the entire session any given time. It is the last set of empirical data we need in order to calculate the final parameters. The results will be plugged into the Arithmency formulas; the same formulas you helped to develop as I clearly recall."  
  
The last remark was made in order to appeal to her intellectual pride. He moved in her direction to over one centimeter closer to his target.

Sweat ran down his back, it was caused by her proximity and the unmitigated desire to pounce on her without any finesse. He wanted to tear down her clothes; to stick his tongue between her thighs and lap her juices; he wanted to bite her, to lick her, and to suck her lips and tongue; and to finally make love to each square inch of her body until she was covered with his releases from head to toe.

 He knew what he wanted, and that was: all of her. He wanted to lick and savor every place available to him and to pierce her flesh wherever he let him. He wanted to bathe his face in her essence and to scream her name as he came.

 _STOP IT LUCIUS, keep your head cool before you spew fire and scare the prey. Remember if you fuck this up, she is running like a rabbit into a hole until Draco comes back. I said STOP IT_! And a loud roar blasted inside his head.

‘ _Bugger, what a noisy inner-moderator_ ,’ he thought.  He then cleared his throat in a futile attempt to slow the momentum of the inexorably growing lust. Even his teeth hurt by now and each nerve on his body, he needed her badly.

"The results will be used to calculate the arrays of the exact proportions of each set of parameters which be plugged in the formulas and produce the enchantment. Well that, and our precise body dimensions at each instance." He heard himself said.

His throat was parched dry as his body temperature rose, so he drank another large sip of his wine. Thinking about the particular proportions of their bodies during their sexual encounter had made him dizzy with need. He could feel his cock harder, larger and already inside the snitch, the one he wanted to catch.

"The measurements and recorded data and other sets of formulas, along with the captured motions and emotions, will be plugged into the Muggle machine, and the end result will be the prototype of _the-most-desirable-fantasy-couple."_ He looked at her expectantly; he hoped to have made a good pitch. Or was it important? After all, she had already told him he was full of malarkey, and she knew where he wanted to lead her.

"With this product, Malfoy Fantasies’ games will let others live the dream of being the Wizarding world's most famous couple and will bring joy many couples in our word; never mind the bonus of the goodwill towards Draco and you."

Lucius sipped his wine never taking his eyes away from her and gauging her reactions. His right eye closed a little bit, appreciative of what he saw. She didn’t miss any of it.

### Loosing Control

_Fairy legions, a crow's foot, eight roosters crowing, a cave full of gold, simmer a cauldron of blood with the fire of the dragon, all for the female who is heaven on earth. I swear upon all I value, the fiery witch will be mine, or my name is not Lucius Serpens Malfoy. Before the night is over, we both shall burn._

Lucius thought the ditty as he admired the witch, and he wondered for less than a second where the words had come from, they had sounded like an old incantation. Oh, well, he was just too smart for his own good.

Hermione was seething and dripping anger through her pores; nevertheless, the wizard's words were having a strange effect upon her. She had already called on him, and he'd let it slide along his impervious snakeskin. She had said enough, and he had let the issue run-down as drops of light rain; frankly,his open declaration of desire was confusing her, and some nascent, warm feelings were running across her neural network, their task was to alert all the proper clusters to be ready for possible action.

Lucius eyes admired her, and his hands shook and itched from the need to hold her. To him, she was the best, the very embodiment of pure sensuality, and her sharp intellect made her the effigy of perfection. In other words the only one deemed worth of his adoration.

 He wanted his body to be one with hers, and he had earlier assessed that just once should be enough. Of this, he was no longer real sure, and he could almost ascertain it was the wrong conclusion. He looked at her and expected the retort still to come, and while he waited, he continued to appear disinterested, he most certainly wasn’t.

He marveled at the metered rise and fall of her breasts. Each time she exhaled, he could clearly see the outline of her lacy bra behind the silky jersey, and he knew exactly what was hidden behind.

If he just searched through his memory annals, he would find a picture of each of the soft ivory pillows, left and right, each divine confection topped with a perfect nipple which begged for his tongue, his lips. The taste would better than any dessert he had eaten in his privileged life, of that he was certain.

 _His tongue would start at the bottom of each perfectly shaped conic wonder and would lick each inch on his climb…Stop it_ , he growled softly and took a deep breath before his willpower would forsake him. Just a couple of seconds, and he would be ravishing her.  
  
 He was already half gone.  He tried telling himself, _Talk Lucius, talk, drink_ , however, the new inner voice was advising him in that loud and gravelly voice. **_She is yours, take her and consume her with your fire. TAKE HER!_**

 In a supreme show of will power he continued, "Ah, yes, I forgot the cameras, in addition to measuring our bodies during the entire session, it will also include other relevant measurements; namely, body temperature, breathing, pulse rate, blood pressure, moisture levels, secretions, at ahem, of course the increased blood flow to—ahem, and other relevant physiological responses, before, during, and after ahem, from each one of us." His forehead was now covered with beads of cold sweat.

His voice tone had lowered and thickened, and his eyes, with dark, dilated pupils had acquired a lusty and glassy overlay; in his mind, he could picture the reasons for each of the predicted changes in their bodies and wanted to bite his fingers to stop the oncoming moan. He needed to change the conversation's direction. His body was arched as if he was a bow, and he hadn’t noticed how his hips had curved an inch or more forward.

It would seem there wasn't a safe way to address the proposed recording session, and the fact was now downing on Lucius.

"And as you must have noticed, Draco is now my spitting image, hmm, although modesty apart, I am better endowed. As for my features, they lack the Black's pointed look. Do pardon my lack of humility but I am a Malfoy, and I lack modesty altogether. I am digressing, I apologize. As I was saying, we know that Draco won’t be back for weeks; Draco is stuck on the island as you well know, so we must use my measurements and yours, of course." No smirks, lewd smiles, just talking—business?

"How convenient to have sent him just a month before the prototype was due, have you no shame, you despicable scumbag? I asked before and ask again, how long have you been planning this, you, you albino cockroach?"

Her eyes were speckled with colored flashes of pure magic which made her even more desirable. This foreplay was just too much for him. He had been planning this for longer he would ever dare to admit to her. She was being invasive; it was entirely none of her business. And he was neither an albino nor a cockroach, and she was adorable when she was angry.


	2. To Seal an Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin in action

# To seal an agreement

_Warning: Explicit sex, Slytherin in action._

### Seduction

"My dear, now that you mention it, I have no shame not even a drop of it, and how long have I wanted you? That, my dear, is frankly none of your business; However in the spirit of cooperation I will be agreeable and eliminate the subterfuge,” he observed her disbelieving eyes, “darn, you can see through me and that is no fun.” He sighed frustrated.

 “So you see I would prefer to drop the pretenses, shall we?" Lucius lifted his chin, relaxed his lips, and looked into her eyes with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Darling, don't you agree? This entire discussion has become rather boring and a bit bourgeois," and he expelled a loud, bored sigh which only added fuel to her dangerously boiling anger.

It was her business; it was all her business—was this blond baboon in some sort of potion? He wanted to stick his prick in her, and this was none of her business? He heard his small lioness growl, and it made his cock jump, and he gritted his teeth not to growl with her.

"As you have said before, there are no reasons to sugar coat my lusty and despicable yet deliciously dirty desires. Yes, now that you mention it, I want to have you; to become one with you, to have my flesh totally immersed inside you, to fill you, to stretch you as you have never been before.” He moved even closer.

“My wish is to have my nose right inside of the golden snitch, and to breathe the mind numbing essence it will surely find.  I want my face to be covered with Hermione’s releases and lick my lips in sensual delight." His breathing was a bit shallow and hitching ever so slightly, but the change was hard to detect.

He talked in a calm voice just as if he was analyzing the last Quidditch match. Not true, he drank some more of his wine in a futile attempt to cool his raging desire, to enable him to carry this charade to the end. He could have sworn the wine had sizzled, no wonder if one would consider that his body temperature was quite high. His erection had turned unpleasant, and he hoped his linen clothes were not showing the results of his dripping cock. He wanted her mouth, hands, or any other part of her anatomy touching him.

"Yes, I have been consumed in this lust and desire forever. What I feel for you started the moment I saw you writhing in pain at my home. Yes, that long ago and don't open your eyes like that. For your information, I wasn’t the only one, but I am the only one who matters. We, wizards, talked about it that night, to exhaustion; and the manor was filled with the sounds of Death Eaters masturbating and calling your name." His face was devoid of expression and only his eyes were blazing with emotion.

Hermione didn't know if she should be repulsed with the damned sadists; how could one be pleased to have been a sexual treat for those monsters; however thinking of Lucius desiring her, was tearing down her resistance front.

"I saw your exquisite young body being tortured; while you screamed in pain, I heard a Madonna crying for her son up in a cross, what a sight. I closed my eyes. What can you expect, for me to have enjoyed the torturing agony inflicted by the Black maniac upon your young person? I wanted to escape that same instance, so I just dreamed about your lust screams and your writhing body under mine." His voice was changing, and it now had the texture of velvet.

"In my fantasy, I could only hear agony pleads as I gave her, the witch, sublime pain and ecstasy. The witch screaming was you. Those were your screams of pleasure under my ministrations; you and only you whilst I played your body like a fine-tuned guitar—. And that very day, I started dreaming of you and became obsessed. So, I made my goal that one day you would come to my arms freely, or as it turns out, freely enough."

Lucius paused, his breathing was labored, and shudders of lust were rocking his body while he held her gaze with undisguised lust. He had given up any pretenses.

 His eyes were half-closed, his nostrils lightly flaring, his mouth half-opened, a light flush allover his alabaster face, beads of sweat glistened on his forehead. The intense, thick arousal was a fact, a large fact that was no longer possible to conceal under his loose linen trousers. The thin knee-length tunic over a jersey shirt didn’t conceal his condition.

Hermione was mesmerized staring at the wizard. She had checked him all over, and her breath hitched at his obvious erection, which was visible right below his waist, and the evidence further supporting his state of body and mind.

Now, she was the one holding her breath after being ensnared into the attraction-net woven by the silver-blond wizard. Tiny moans, like small whimpers escaped her throat sporadically, followed by loud sighs coming from him as he arched his body and visible tremors shook his thighs.

"Where were we? Ah, yes, your body," he pulled her body right next to him, she was pliant and didn't resist him, no, not whatsoever.

Ah, the witch was also was speechless, his voice had her enthralled. He was bursting with pride, never mind that he had managed to be trapped into his own snare. He was as caught as she was.

He stood up and sat over his calves and placed his body facing hers, with his naked feet tucked under. Using his finger as a pointer, he dipped it in the white wine and brought up her face, until his digit was flushed against her forehead. She recoiled slightly, and she could have sworn his finger sizzled when it touched her.

"Let's talk about your body and face. But first, behind your forehead there is a brilliant brain which makes you the smartest witch in the modern times. As much as I like it, I want you to shut it off and just listen to my voice keeping your eyes opened."

He moved the finger slowly tracing the delicate arch of her eyebrows, lowered the finger to her eyelids and gently went over her eyelashes which fluttered under his finger pad.

"Dear torment, your eyes are windows into your soul, so tell me what do you see? Do you see a Dark wizard whose face cannot hide his feelings for you? I have never experienced such feelings filling my cock, making it grow until it is so hard that it aches, and you are the only one who can stop the pain. I now look into those pupils and do I detect a spark of, lust?"

Her body undeniably arched. As the delicious ache came to life a rush of moisture and fluttering spasms followed. He registered every emotion her expressive face transmitted.

He let all the fingers on his right hand join the trajectory, and with deliberate slowness and a very gentle touch, he reverently traced her cheeks, nose, lips, ears, to her chin, and down her neck. When the fingers touched her lips she wanted to lick them. 

Smells of arousal permeated the area, and his heavy breathing mimicked hers. Hermione no longer had rational thoughts; her chest rose and fell with unrest; his fingers burned like a desire brush firing every cell on their wake. She could feel the awareness in her nether region and all her attention was on his fingers. He stopped right at the base of neck to caress her neck and her chin. Occasionally, he would lift one of her curls and would bring it to his face. He would then run the curl over is lips, under his nose, to inhale the fresh herbal fragrance and invariably, he would have to pause to close his eyes and then back to his routine; but the effort to avoid closing his eyes wasn’t sustainable.

His movements were becoming difficult, so he just lowered his hand and took one of hers to just to caress it as he spoke; the hands contact sent electrical shocks of fierce desire which shot through her entire body, and he shared the reaction. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand and just spoke. He couldn't decide what to do. His body was quivering, and he was now unwilling to check on his trousers, there was little sense, and more than likely showed the physiological results of the lust that flowed along his veins like heavy syrup.

He then brought her hand and just placed it on top of his erection, and with his eyes willed her not to move it. He was on fire and to add her touch was just reckless. He put his hand over it, and pushed slightly, a request for her to do that, his eyes begged her, but she wouldn’t do it, she did let her hand static right over his pulsating prick. He no longer cared what she thought, and occasionally his hips would lift and undulate below her hand.

"Draco is a fledgling playing at being a Wizard, a weakling who is one-half Black and one-half product of my parenting mistakes. As much as I love him, I can say it; he isn’t worth a witch of your standing. I demanded for him to treat you well when he advised of how much he wanted you."

He wanted to convey to her that out his love for his son, he had given her up to Draco when he had demanded a chance to have her.

"And before you bring up blood issues, they might have kept me away before the war, but we talked about it at great length before, and your heritage makes no difference to him and certainly not to me, or none I can find inside of me." She could tell he regretted his decision. Who would have known?

"I think he suspected my feelings for you, after all, he is a Malfoy and knows how we feel.  He came into my office to express to warn me.” His throat was parched dry, so he stopped and poured a full glass of water which he drank without stopping.

“Excuse me. Draco’s wish was to let me know, he had always wanted you, and it was his time. He also told me that he would never honor marriage contracts made on his behalf, and he was clear I shouldn’t waste my breath with threats because he would leave. He promised and instead of honoring his vows, he mistreated you my wild orchid. Yes, you have been my wild orchid for years."

Yes, Draco had forced him give her up, and he could see in her eyes she understood it.

At that moment, he pressed her hand against his hardness and closed her fingers around the head. He bit his lip to kill the scream and wisely moved her hand away after a few seconds. Hermione was no longer there in her place was a witch in lust, seduced by light finger touches, a voice, and the feel of his pulsating arousal.

### Revelation

"And while we are talking about orchids; yes, I have seen your orchid, the one that you hide inside of those slick folds," he lightly touched the v-junction between her thighs, his eyes gleamed with mischief, and his lips now sported a rather wicked smirk, "I once again confess to be a shameless, one-hundred-percent sensual creature. If you must punish for my transgression, do it gently and instead of a paddle, a soft bum massage would be most welcome.” She giggled softly.

He was looking at her, all pretenses dropped, as if she was a giant Hermione flavored-ice cream—ice cream was his all-time favorite dessert, almost all flavors and was common knowledge.

"Ah, my desired witch, you are speechless, oh well, well, hmm. How have I seen you, is that what you wanted to ask?"

He moved forward to lick the tip of her nose and then moved backwards, all while holding both of her hands.

“Your rooms are made out of a material that is glass to my eyes. Yes, I have charmed the walls and also the area of your tub. Many a days, I had been known to sit and just watch you pleasure yourself; I have seen your treasure plenty of times.  I don’t sit idle, so I indulge and do the same, what a treat."

He closed his eyes seeing the virtual image.

"You lean and rest your head on the pillows; your body is not completely submerged in the water; your ivory legs open wide as pillars holding the door of your hidden garden. I now fully appreciate the view of the orchid's palette of pinks to hints of purple, the lighter rose colour amidst the duskier, darker labia."

His breathing was shallower and his entire body was arching without his notice, This light mauve flesh is surrounded by your waxed-hairless-ivory-porcelain skin; at the centre there is the, normally hidden, now erect-dark-rose nub which is now darkened by blood. I can now see the moist, swollen labia coated with what must be a delicious-flavored, slick substance, the products of your arousal which I am dying to taste."

He opened his eyes, and whilst he looked at her with obvious intent, he licked his lips nervously."Yes, every time when you opened the lips with these fingers," he brought one hand to his lips, "your orchid was revealed to me. He bit his trembling lower lip too late to stop a loud moan.

"It hurts to know I have never been able to taste it, to know the flavor of what I am dying for." Lucius eyes were now a slit; his breath came in spurts; his voice husky and shaky; and his cock pulsed furiously as it dripped. All his being vibrated with need and with desire, so he grounded his hips over his calve in an attempt to control and deny more basic instincts, hoping to halt them from lifting forward.

The word had stopped around Hermione and all but the two ceased to exist. She saw his hand beckoning her to the other side of him, where the sofa extended into a wide lounging seat loaded with pillows. His voice was low when he spoke, "The truth is that you aren't music, but you are the muse of all my dreams and desire.”

### The web – No escape

As if under an _Imperius_ she stood up while he turned around and sat with his legs stretched, feet firmly planted on the floor. He wanted to see her walking in front of him once again. So when she stood in front of him, he pulled her onto his lap.

Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him. He held her in her arms and let out a sob at the first feeling of her moist warm core right above his hot erection. He pushed the penis’ tip trough the layers of cloth, and his eyes felt wet, he was vibrating with emotions accumulated through several years, he was beyond happy his dreams were about to be realized.

"Hermione, Hermione," he held her tighter whilst their foreheads pressed against each other, and she settled herself upon him while their hips moved forward seeking release.

His hand rose and traced her neck and chin with his large thumb. While callused from years of being a warrior, it traced and touched her lips with short, intense strokes with great care not to be rough.

She opened her lips and her tongue caressed and licked his thumb. The motions were slow as if their bodies and limbs were heavy. It was a result of a strong want coursing through their veins; which left in its wake a fiery trail of ever-consuming fire burning and slowing the reality around them.

He pressed his hips against her, in rhythmical motion which bruised her sensitive nether-lips with the steely hardness. He wore the thin linen trousers and her thin silk jersey knickers didn’t offer a fabric cushion between them.

He moved his hand away and caught her lips in a forcefully messy kiss. The fire was gaining strength. Theirs was a raged exchange of breaths, duels with their tongues; her lips were as he had imagined them soft, moist, tasting of cinnamon, a minty herb and honey. He tasted of mint, of Armagnac, of Lucius.

He wondered how he could have survived his entire life without her kisses. Kissing was one of his quirks, and he had only kissed Narcissa and Bella when he was young. For him kisses weren’t just sex, they were too intimate, they were caresses of the souls and reserved for those who shared your life.

 Intercourse, he had with many, but this, this was his real first time, his first true kisses. Narcissa's had been a part of learning to love; he now realized they weren’t made for each other.

### What he had waited for

Their kisses were frenetic, and their encounter was now driven by Hermione's lust. She was the one who divested them of clothing, but for his white linen tunic, he wore no underpants, which was his usual way to wear nothing under, commando.

She stood up first and offered her hand. He sat there looking at her standing practically naked, a bun of curls held by two snake clips, her lithe curvy body offering him a view he had wished for years.

 She was one naughty witch that much was obvious, he could tell by the short lace corset, the matching small boy shorts in beautiful lace, and the schoolgirl woolen knee socks worn with short hiking boots. The porcelain pillows of her much desired breasts showing at top, oh Merlin. That was the witch, purity, goodness and, a touch of naughtiness, what else could you ask for.

Her eyes trained on his tented tunic vest, and once he followed her eyes, he stood with alacrity, and pressed his body against hers. He fell on his knees sobbing with need one hand caressing her torso. He graced her nipples and lowered the other hand to her soft thigh; his fingers moved aside the stretch silk knickers to uncover the treasure he had long sought.

His thumb found its swollen, hardened target and his fingers her wet entrance but stayed outside. His mouth pressed against her torso, kissed, bit, and licked its way down. His lips and tongue travelled her body and they tasted this delectable-petite witch. At his angle, he could not go much farther down.

"Touch me, yes, there. Put your fingers inside me," she begged.

At last, after years of waiting a finger was finally gently exploring inside of her vagina. Fuck, the inner walls were so wet, so tight, and closing around him. He was lost into a sensorial mode, each nuance, each contraction, each breath, each magnified and fed into him.

Her arousal was heady just as he had imagined. He had never spied on them during the act of love. He wasn’t interested in seeing Draco taking what he wanted; it would have bothered him a lot; and now, he wanted to replace the finger with his tongue and forget all about Draco and her.

"No, not here," he heard her say as he pushed her farther into the carpet, they had never made it to the other side of the couch.

"Let me help you." He heard her and stood up as he wondered if it was possible to die from too much pleasure. 


	3. The Ritual

 

# A Ritual of Sorts

### More than he bargained for.

Using the library's hidden passage way, they made a slow, tortuous travel up to his rooms. Each step was a big awkward effort. While he walked behind her, he kissed her neck, her back, her head, and at times even her bum. He couldn't stay away from her, and his hand wouldn’t stay still for a minute. It made for a slow climb, well a really difficult one, until he gave it up, and started to make headway. He wanted to keep the momentum going. He was concerned that if he stopped at any given moment, she would have time to change her mind.

His mind was half gone lost inside the haze of pure need, the hunger to be one with her, but he was Lucius Malfoy, and would not let his guard down; not until his mission had been accomplished, not a minute before.

When they arrived at his rooms, she had a moment of lucidity, “The cameras, don't forget them.”

He put a finger to her mouth, “Next time, I still need to set up all the equipment, do you need to—?”

"Next time? Ah, yes never mind.” She bit his finger, the one that had been inside of her, and she licked it as it if was a lollipop.

He groaned, turned around and picked her up in his arms. He casted a wandless charm, _Divestire_ , which rid them off the rest of their clothes, and right away he pulled her away from him to look at her body. At seeing her breasts, he whispered, “So nice, it’s much better than looking at them from a distance.”Her nakedness shook him up badly, she was nearly his.

He headed for the bed and changed his mind, and instead stood by one of the dressing mirrors, he wanted to see them together, even if his legs were trembling from the effort. She looked at the same time with him; he stood behind her, one hand on a breast and the other flat on her stomach, they both appeared wider, stronger, probably all the hormones both thought.

He had never felt his body so overwhelmed with need, and while his legs still obeyed him, he just stepped back towards the bed and gently lowered her.

Her eyes were fixed on his naked figure and found it odd that he had been right; there were nearly twins with some differences. They both had moderate amount of body hair but Lucius' was a bit lighter. Lucius was a just a bit broader, and his chest less bulky than Draco's. Lucius waist was narrower than Draco's, and their beautiful feet were exactly the same, to their cute small toe.

Aha, the real difference was their weapon, as Draco called it. Darn, from behind they had the same body; even their bums were carbon copies. She giggled. Lucius' spear, another Draco-ism, was noticeable larger in all dimensions and darker than Draco's. At that instance was glistening with moisture; surely, he was a ready as she was; the recognition made the wait unbearable. The witch bit her lips nervously with her eyes still glued to below his waist.

Lucius laughed nervously; he hadn’t seen Draco naked since he was a young man, “I want to know, what your verdict is? Was I right or not?”

She noticed that his eyes were strangely vulnerable.

Hermione although anxious, couldn’t wait to be with him but was afraid, so she welcomed the laughter, “Not sure yet, let us try first for size.”

And she moved towards him, her lips and tongue tasted, kissed, and licked from his chest down, and as she moved down, his body just laid there, shallow and shuddering breaths accompanied the wait, and he waited and wanted for the fire to consume him.

Within minutes, they were a tangle of arms, legs, tongues; they couldn’t stop the taste fest, a bite, a taste, a lick. Lucius fingers knew how to touch her, the right pressure, the right angle, and just hard enough before it turned into pain. His tongue arrived to her orchid, but just passed and continued, couldn’t stop long enough wanting to learn every nuance; same with her, both impatient and eager to fully participate in the sensorial experience.

Moans, groans, incoherent words and noises were the predominant sounds for the next minutes. Hers and his fingers, mouths, nose, skin, tried, smelled, touched, and experienced every inch making each other scream and writhe with pleasure. It was too much.

They no longer inhabited this world, but a dimension of sensual gratification, a world of need and want, a world of red haze, smoke and fire. She was sure they had stepped into a different world. She was actually seeing the haze, as if she was on some kind of drug. They were inside of a magical cave, permeated with the smells of incense, fire, and blood. Yes, she was actually seeing all of that, not metaphorically instead as a real experience.

Finally, Lucius couldn’t wait anymore; he knew it was hurried albeit not for one who had waited for a long while. She had said there would be more times, but first he wanted to taste her properly, he had dreamed about it for too long.

As he moved his body, in an attempt to disengage his leg trapped between both of hers, one the motions put him right at the entrance he sought. Her wetness and warmth beckoned him to come in.

She stilled, feeling the wide, moist head inside of her nether lips, right at her vagina, touching the edge of her clit. They were both still for a minute. Draco's face came into focus and also the face of the witch he had betrayed her with more than once; she knew it, even if she had lied to herself for a long while.

Empowered by the thoughts of past betrayals, she decided this felt as right as anything she had done before. It would only be this time, and the next for the test. No more than a couple of times, as betrayals went, oh well; she needed to shut down her mind.

So, she did just that, “Yes, yes, inside, time for more, in a bit, please let's.”Her hips lifted from the bed as her hand reached to guide him in.

He was incoherent; he looked at her and completed the movement, imbedding his cock in one swift thrust. At the sensation of finally being joined together, his flesh finally inside hers, his neck arched back and so did hers. He had sex many times before, but this wasn't the same. It was more than the physical connection, he cried from the pleasure. She did the same “Oh yes, my god,” she whispered.

Her hips moved forward seeking closer contact, bone against bone, she could feel his sack hitting against her, and she also cried a guttural sound. The thrusts were deep and rhythmical, slow and forceful, making them both call out their pleasure. She could not remember this feeling of fullness, a bit painful; and she could feel her body responding, her thighs trembling, her hot body wanted more, her nipples and her entire body wanted his touch.

He bent and caught a nipple between his lips and the thrusts changed to short and shallow, totally in and out of her. He then alternated between shallow and deep, and with each thrust he could feel the burning, her muscles clenching, sucking him in. The tightness, the overwhelming sensations; it was hard to control his body, and the actual pleasure was making rounds along his spinal chord and traveling to every nerve ending. There were no coherent words, mostly moans and hitched breathing. He could feel the pending orgasm that wouldn’t materialize.

She wanted to feel more and using her strength, she pushed forward and clenched, contracting her muscles at his pace; he felt totally wrapped by her, it was nirvana, he wanted more. With abandonment, he followed her movements, she grabbed his buttocks, and dug her fingers on them; she lowered one hand to caress him at the apex of his tights, nd every touch elicited a new guttural moan, which acted like gasoline on a hot fire, a fire consuming them both. His fingers found the warm cave of her mouth as reality faded.

Visions of their bodies rolling on flames played inside their minds. It was a strange visual accompanied by the earlier scents of incense and burning fires.

At one point his lips fixed on the crook of her neck and his teeth clamped on her. Never before, he had bitten someone so hard, and she actually screamed on pain, but her anguished yelp didn't stop him. He bit harder until his lips were full of blood. The entire room had turned dark, fog descended upon it, and the sulfuric smell of fires permeated the room.

His head was swimming. He was in a hazy place, he had gone feral, and his mouth tasted metallic “I am yours, now and forever, yours, yours.” And he lapped her blood with great relish.

This wasn’t a good time to talk, not during sex, before and after, he had learned to keep his mouth wordless and not make any false promises during intercourse; Lucius had one rule, no talking during coitus, not a word. However, this time, he meant what he said. It was as if an entity inside of his head was commanding him to speak.

“What, oh gods, oh more, love, my princess,” as he pressed against her; his eyes were blank, rolled to the back of his head, “Love, love, I am yours.”

She caressed him softly, as he pressed onto her and hissed in throes of delight. His movements not longer coordinated, but erratic and just guided by his pleasure.

“Tell me you are mine,” his movements were anxious; his fingers touched her face, her tongue, and traced her lips. As he slammed against her made her cry in pain, and caused her to explode once again in waves of orgasmic pleasure.

“Yours, yours,” she could barely speak; her body melded into his, his sack slapping at their junction. Never before she had felt this delicious ache, and to think that she would nearly burst when she made love to Draco…all of her times with Draco, now forgotten because this was so much more.

“Forever, you are mine, tell me you are. Repeat, do it with me, Forever, I am yours, so mote it be, yours.” His voice was broken, he sobbed wanting to climax and was unable. He was denied until he extracted her promise, and he understood it to be a fact.

“Tell me-TELL ME, please love, fuck, please, I want to come.”His voice was loud, and he alternated between asking and desperately kissing her face. He no longer knew who he was, and all he wanted was to extract the promise from her, the vow. It was instinctive, some old ritual embedded in the recesses of his mind.

“Repeat my words, dear love, you must, Merlin, I need to come, or I am going to die, fuck, please tell me.” In an uncharacteristic move he went on his knees, and in a complicated torsion he turned her around, not losing contact, held her by the stomach and brought his mouth to her neck. He surprised by when is teeth sunk into the crook of her neck, once again

“Come, please come for me.” Her voice beckoned him. She was so full of him the pleasure was nearly oppressive, for a moment she thought she was dying, and if so she would do perfectly happy; but first, she wanted him to share the incredible release.

“—Words, Forever, I am yours, —so mote it be,” Lucius insisted.

It was madness; he couldn’t understand this wanting and hunger. All he had wanted, before at the library was to shag. Earlier today, he hadn’t even known, 'this' was possible, whatever this was. His body was slick with sweat; his face contorted with passion, with pain, the hair covering his face. His body felt rough and uncomfortable, his brain was confused and had again entered in a place full of a dark haze.

“Yours, forever, Lucius, I am yours forever, I swear that I am. So, mote it be,” she wanted to please him and thought they were just words.

After she spoke, his lips closed on hers and felt as if he were a part of her. It was right then, during their pleasure release, when a burst of ancient magic bonded them together, at that very moment; a recognizable shape made out small licks of a blue , green, and silver colored fire appeared surrounding their bodies, and smoke came out his long snout full of sharp teeth.

Hermione's body and mind rode along the orgasm’s waves of pleasure. What she felt was altogether something new; it was as if something was changing her from the inside out. She felt as if death was upon her; her body was floating; upon seeing the mythical shape, she knew that she had died, and all went very dark and very hot.

Lucius felt a sharp sting and a burn; it was as if his insides were being remade. His seed spurted out, and he screamed her name. He was sure that he had died when he saw himself down on the bed on top of his witch, as he soared up into the sky. What was down there? Then he ceased to be, fading to black.

•●◊LM◊●•HG◊●•


	4. The News

•●◊LM◊●•HG◊●•

###  **"If I knew where I was, or what I had done, I would not be asking** "

Hermione woke up and was confused. She was in a dark room, and for a minute she wondered where she was. She could hear the sound of a machine clicking and an automated voice,” The system will shut down in 5 minutes, make sure you have removed any removable media from all the stations." The message repeated over and over.

What was that? A hand covered her left breast; a heavy leg covered with soft hair, was draped across hers. "Draco?" She barely whispered, and then she remembered.

Lucius, it was Lucius. Strangely, she had no regrets. The regrets, she was afraid, would come later. At the very moment when the Dark wizard would tell her,"Thanks for the shag."

 Yes, when he would treat her with his well known arrogance, and he would dismiss her without further consideration; just as she had seen him with too many other witches. She had seen them all, young, older, and in between, tall, short, blond, the entire gamut, all beautiful and all upset; she had seen many who cried and even begged.  
  
Draco and she, made it a point to be out the Manor, it always followed the same routine, “Axel, today three for dinner, and please change the main Floo access. What a good day, anyone for a jog?”

Draco or Hermione would invariably answer, once they figured out the routine, “We have a planned trip and leave in twenty minutes.” They would stay at a friend’s home for two or three days, but sometimes it wasn’t enough.

'The system will shut down in 4 minutes, make sure you have removed any removable media.'

Lucius' senses were awoken a little at a time. What system, what was that? His quick mind acted, _the cameras, damn technician. After he told them no, they had gone ahead, shite._

The system must be programmed to activate, whenever he came to the room accompanied. He had told them in no uncertain terms, " _Don't do it, it is my decision this isn't a good idea. Don't set it up,_ " and the young git had disobeyed him.

"Lumox," he whispered, and he also turned on the Muggle lights installed during the last Manor renovation. It was done by Draco for his witch; he had installed Muggle electricity and magic diffusers and dampers, another invention of Malfoy industries. The best part was the heaters in each room and the insulation, not bad at all.

Lucius remembered the earlier session and ran back to her. She was already waiting for him, and he couldn’t even be coy and smile. He just ran back and lie upon her body; his eyes bright with desire; his body hard and ready for her.

When he came in the bed, he moved with the grace of a big cat, his eyes glowed and they were not gray but instead nearly orange, a strange color. His teeth even seem larger, there was some feral about him, as he approached her.

“Mine, mine, I want to taste you to my content, I am hungry for you, “He moved down, a taste, a taste of his witch, and Hermione moaned with pleasure when his tongue found its target. She lifted her torso, while caressing him.

He licked once or twice, and suddenly he moved to her thigh and sunk his teeth in her inner soft flesh, and she screamed nearly angry; surprisingly, her vision faded from the pleasure she felt.

Swiftly, he went back to her, “It is an orchid, one full of sensual pleasures, oh gods,” in seconds she was riding an orgasmic wave.

“Hermione, are you mine,” he lifted his head, she thought she was imagining, he appeared larger, as for his eyes they were gray, but reflecting an inner fire.

She didn’t want to answer but it came out, “Only yours,” He crawled the length of her body and in one swift movement he penetrated her, and she heard a triumphant roar.

•●◊LM◊●•HG◊●•

### One and ½ days later - Same place

Once again at the library, Lucius and Hermione sat next to each other. She had to change position and sat backwards. It was a result from all the activity the last 37 or so odd hours. No more shagging allowed as per her rules, she dictated she wanted to tell Draco first, which still allowed touching.

He had his arms around her, and she rested her head upon his chest. They could not keep from touching; it was all too intense. She didn’t go to work; the idea of being away from him was unbearable. She only wore a light tunic, and he followed the lead, the mere thoughts of layers of cloth separating them were absurd. They had lost count of how many times they had come together; but it had ceased just a few hours before.

They had been all over the house; he just couldn’t have enough of her. He had tasted every square inch of skin, and he wasn’t sated. He couldn’t understand it.

"I received a message sent by Draco around the same time; you and I _talked,_ when you told me how you felt... He is getting out in a helicopter out the island after securing passage for Harry, his mother and their baby. They are all being evacuated and will be able to bring the herb that will be needed for the prototype. Then from land, they will Portkey."

Hermione shared with Lucius, who had previously forbidden the mention of the Potter-Black family around him.

Neither one of them would look at each other. Hermione's heart was bleeding inside. She was unable to find the love that she felt for Draco a couple days ago. Her mind was full of Lucius, yes, her mind and her body, her entire existence. She was in love with him, and not only in love, something had happened that tied their souls together, _oh Lucius, Lucius you should have known._ Her broken heart whispered.

Lucius felt as if a knife had gone through his chest. His stupid idea, to shag her just once had been ill-thought; the master of strategy and intrigue had signed his own demise. The mere idea to give her back to Draco tore up his heart. If he had only known, but how can you know something akin to a love that consumes every fiber of your being?

"So Lucius, do you have any bright ideas? And by the way, with all your Malfoy history books, how could you have not known, However, we are still us, that is relief." Her tone wasn’t accusatory, instead was rather hopeless; a good thing she didn’t see him flinch.

"How, well that is a simple answer, ignorance is a bliss. Blood prejudice, it knew about it, and hid the knowledge to protect us. The Muggle aversion makes perfect sense, seeing that only a magically strong Muggle partner could make 'it' come to pass.” She still didn’t get how something so big could have been confined to forgetfulness.

“It makes sense, that only a witch like you would make it come alive; thus, your kind came to be feared and loathed by us, but not the desire and want. Draco wanted you at first sight and hated you for the same reason. You endangered our Pureblood status and that made you the enemy, the one who could unmask us." His deep sigh was pitiful, "And, I have yet to tell you the worse part."

Lucius sounded upset and afraid.

"What can be worse, tell me what? How am I going to tell Draco?" moisture leaked out her eyes.

"It it's not going to go down well." Lucius said, he never meant to go this far. And he had not yet told her what else he had found out. He went down on his knees and placed his head on her lap.

"Hermione, I must tell you something else. First, the prototype can be made with some modifications of the first recording saved in the magically modified digital recorder." He knew that she was upset at the recording made without her permission. She didn't even move.

"There are a few minutes of the recording, you might want to see. The time that we don't remember," at this she became alert.

"And the two last points, you are pregnant, and Draco cannot come back into this home, or I might kill him." He said the words in a fast blurry pace, then, he tensed, his mind and body ready for the explosion.

Hermione was immobile for about sixty seconds, and then her head turned towards him, she reminded him of a cobra ready to strike.

"Repeat and explain word by word, slowly and concise, make it one hundred percent crystal clear," her voice was choked, it came out almost in syllables, and did she appeared ready to either kill him or to strike?

_He had not said pregnant or had he? She wasn’t upset about the Draco words; it was the 'pregnant and the worse' statement which had her concerned._

"Once, I initiated the bonding ceremony, without knowing what I was doing, I am being totally honest." He looked at her, his eyes begged for understanding.

"Please believe me, the words were a surprise to me, I kept hearing a loud interloper inside my head, and thought it was my inner moderator’s voice. Once, the magic of the ritual took over, it annulled the effect any contraceptive potions, charms etc, and you became pregnant, almost with certainty."

He paused to check on her expression and decided to take a chance, "That particular issue is easy to figure out; and it makes me extremely delighted, even if you hate the idea. Even Draco will tell you that I was a very good father. The other part is the thing inside of me and now inside of you, we are the something." he took a deep breath and looked at the very angry witch, and decided not to push the matter further. Just wait until she asked.

If one were to judge by her crackling hair, and the breezes circulating the room, Hermione was not just angry, a better description would be dangerously mad. And damn, if she did not look yummy, tasty, and his inner beast wanted to jump her for a wild romp. He had to bite his cheek not to smile in delight. He turned sideways a bit, at the risk of making her angrier, and pressed his hardness against her, it was hot and ready, leaking and hard. A hiss of pleasure escaped his lips, but one look from her, and he moved away with alacrity.

He cleared his throat, "As I was saying, you will be able to see what we are. And it is not the exactly the kind of romanticized creatures in children's moving books. While the fact is unpleasant, it carries no death threat; however, the fact that you and I have become irreversibly bonded, will endanger Draco's life while, you, your body is, ehem, under gestation."

He let her go, and promptly moved to the end of the sofa and sat closer to the door. He was neither a coward, nor a fool. There would be no shame, or injure to his masculinity or to his pride, to make a quick exit in order to protect his male bits. _Coward,_ the beast spoke, _she is one fine female, roar, chicken, mount her while she is angry, and you will see I am right, those are the best fucks._

"Under gestation, you mean, is that what you mean, that I am carrying a Malfoy's spawn, correct?" She was tongue tied, and could hardly speak, but she knew perfectly well what he had said; it was the fact of his trying to obfuscate the reality with big words and somehow incorrect statements. This was affecting her speech, and found the words hard to say. The ire rose as bile, up her throat, burning its way up.

She looked at him daringly. He nodded affirmatively and happily, actually smiled like a simpering fool. She shook her head in disbelief; his brain had turned into imbecile-mush that must be it. And why was he so damn aroused, what was his problem, couldn’t he see she was angry.

"So how is my carrying your, your, whatever, assuming that you are right, how will 'it' endanger Draco's life?" He tried not to answer, but it was silly, he was certain that she had worked out the response.

"I will not be able to tolerate any competition around my," Lucius cleared the throat twice, he had never meant to hurt Draco; Draco was his love and reason to keep going. For him, his child was his continuation, the future, and his son represented the immortality of the Malfoys in this realm.

He would love and maybe adore his partner, his mate, and would give his life for both mate and children; however, his children were his extensions and part of his life essence. He knew Draco had accused of being many things, the reality was that he had wanted for Draco to have it all.

 This was not planned, it was the temptation, and she was an Eve to his Adam, and her delights were the apple he had willingly eaten, and it had been the best. He had read the Muggle books, his great-grandmother had been raised in the old religion, and had even taking him to her places of worship more than once. She was a beauty, his apple, the mother of his babies.

"Lucius, you were saying, hello, is there a Lucius in there."

He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, his head leaned intuitively lower and he rested his cheek on her hand; the one that had tapped him. She had moved closer and was sitting next to him once again.

He was one devious, dark wizard, conniving, and self-centered to the core, but he was hers. And apparently, he had changed her into what? A vampire, no, that was not it; a Veela, no, you could not make someone a Veela; a what, a troll, a goblin, a fey, none of those were possible, or were they, he had said a magical creature? All the other creatures she knew were only legends.

"My pregnant mate, I am bound to my new child; henceforth my loyalties are to you two, and I won't tolerate any endangerment to the new life. And that's what an angry Draco will represent to other's babies growing inside of you."  
  
  Lucius told her a partial truth. He still hadn’t told her the thing he had become, and that neither he nor the baby would tolerate the hands of another lover touching what was Lucius’.

"I am not your mate. I am Draco's and get that through your thick skull. And, I am not a gullible child. I only have your word to go by. I want to see the last of the recording and I need to find out if I am pregnant." Now her eyes were full of tears rolling down her face, and he caressed her back with infinite tenderness.

Merlin, he loved the tiny termagant, he was hooked sink and bobber. Oh yes, he was.

"As a result of Dolohov's injuries, thick scar tissue formed around the injured organs, and closed my Fallopian tubes. Hence, my Muggle healer advised me that pregnancy might only be possible creating embryos outside the womb. It is done by harvesting eggs from my ovaries; followed by their fertilization using Draco's collected sperm, it is all done into a special dish. The viable embryos are later re-introduced into my womb hoping they will be implanted and will mature. That would be my only chance. However, there is not certainty; so, I beg you not to toy with me."

Her face was anguished, yet a glimmer of hope shone behind her eyes.

Her heart was beating even harder, her throat was dry. What if he was telling the truth, a baby? One of her own, she had always wished for a child. Now that her parents were gone, she wished she could have one, and have a little gift for them wherever they might be. What would she do if she were indeed pregnant? What would she be willing to do? She knew the answer, everything.

He understood up to, thick scar tissue, and bits and pieces of eggs from ovaries, the rest was a little as a strange language. He exhaled in frustration; the later years had taught him that Muggles, indeed, had some very advanced magic version of their own in Healer arts. Which combined with Healing arts, it yielded amazing results. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It would seem that whatever problems you had, the magic of bonding overcame and did the fertilizing inside your womb. Here stretch on this sofa, the one in front of me and be still, I will need to lift your robe." Just saying the words, made his body temperature go up, and desire once again ran through his veins.

She did as she was told, and she lifted the robe on her own before lying down. The sight of her porcelain legs, the lacy flesh colored knickers, her carefully trimmed mound visible though the see-through lace and her nearly innocent trust, as she uncovered to him, made his body go in a state of instant overwhelming lust. He could feel her vagina walls closing around him, the clenching and pressure…”Lucius?” He heard her anxious voice, and it calmed him down, some.

He was not a monster, or a fool, if he were to try anything at this point; she would never trust him again. He had promised her hours before, _no more sex, or that type of touching,_ and he knew she believed him. His will was honed and contrary to popular belief, he kept his feelings on a tight reign, most of the time, ok, nearly half of the time.

She was already half into Draco and his access doors into her were probably closing fast, bond or no bond, baby or not, and it was breaking his heart.

She looked at him with fear and concern, and he could feel her angst which made him want to give her a reassuring hug, or maybe a gesture.

"Princess, love, it will all be ok, I will be here for you, and do what is possible for me to do. I will do it for you, for us." And, he stretched his left hand and caught her right and held it for a second. He proceeded to lower her knickers a fraction lower, the wand had to touch the area where the womb was located.

He murmured a short spell; it was not Latin, but some old Celtic obscure dialect. She felt a current inside her womb, something akin to a small movement, like hot ants walking inside of her.

A small swirl of smoke rose from near her groin. It had the appearance of a funnel, and inside the funnel there were small shapes, ah, letters, the smoke's color was orange and green, and the shapes were forming an arch. They went around spinning; it was like a merry-go-round of a modern alphabet.

_"CONCEPTIONIS GRAVIDA VERITAS VERUM |IN GRAVESCO| DUO INFANTIS."_

The letters defined and cleared, spelled her situation. No need for translation, she understood, she was really pregnant; or better put, impregnated with two babies. Why Latin and not Celtic? Who cared, the fact were facts.

In tiny letters hard to read …"Angnatus...mutationis puero...”

His happiness was tangible, his hand trembled. His voice was light and really joyful, and a bit shaky.pppppo[verence.

 His eyes were pleading, and her heart was in turmoil. A baby, two of them, the impossible or difficult to accomplish, made real. Two new Malfoys without baggage, this was a real fortune.

Lucius, the hard, dark wizard, that even when he had seduced her, he hadn't shown real tenderness, but now he rested his head on her belly, his cheek right on her flesh. His tears wetted her stomach, and the witch smiled, her face glowing, her eyes emitting a strange glow, the pupils no longer round, and when she smiled her teeth didn’t appear to be human.

### The day before at an Island somewhere around Indonesia

_Interlude_

"Draco, hello, Draco," Narcissa carried James in her arms resting right on her hip and looked for Draco. She had already been outside and called him from the terrace to no avail. She wondered if he was out in one of his haunts researching the family history, he was convinced they weren't the only Malfoy living on this island, or that island held some priceless secrets.

"Cissy, love, have you seen Draco?" Harry asked, "I need to see him is rather urgent." Harry had grown four inches, now standing short of six foot, his face tanned and glowing with health, no longer needed to use glasses, the reason unknown, and the same reason why he has grown. His messy hair kept ultra short, Narcissa melted at her handsome husband flushed after rushing in.

"No, I also need him, and I have looked everywhere and asked everyone. I am worried with all the unrest, and he insists that he must talk to the old shamans. As you know they are in the 'wrong' side of the islands. He woke up this morning rather agitated. You know he thinks there are hidden Malfoy in these islands, he isn’t well." Narcissa answered after checking on him, he looked so delicious, James could be put down for a nap. He smiled knowingly and shook at finger at her and bit his under lip.

"Yes, I noticed that. Did he hear news from home? Did Hermione finally find out about all his peccadilloes? It was bound to happen." Harry said and shrugged one shoulder.

He remembered Hermione's anger when she found out about Ron. All Ron's tears were for naught; she had a take no prisoners' policy; she was judge, jury, and executioner, and her verdicts were harsh and swift. He couldn't blame her; she had enough tragedy during her short life, same as him. He was sorry about Ron, but the git didn’t deserve her; cheating on her with so many in such a short time.

But where was Draco? They needed to get ready to leave.

•●◊LM◊●•HG◊●•

A/N

Thanks to those who reviewed this story.


	5. A Love Story and Letter

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. The story and additional characters are mine.

Thanks for review and for reading my work. Much care to everyone out there.

* * *

**_•—Battle Memories—•_ **

Hermione sat at the library, and she remembered the start of the Malfoy's breakup. Her mind travelled to the Hogwart's battle.

_...She walked away from the grounds, more like a zombie, between sleep and awake._

_Blood dripped from her forehead blinding her left eye; her arms and torso were covered with large burns and cuts, not that she was aware since she couldn't feel anything. She didn't even know that her robe was torn to shreds, her jeans were barely there, and she had lost both shoes and one sock. Strangely enough, the only part of her still holding up was her wild hair braided while it was wet._

_She didn't know where she was going and mostly wanted to be away from this fest of horror and death; so she forced her legs to keep walking away from the battle center stage. She just wished to close her senses to the ongoing tragedy; or to be able to cry since her eyes denied her the flow of tears needed to wash her pain and sorrow away._

_She wanted to close her eyes and to will this day away. Finally her legs gave away entering the castle, and she slowly dropped on the ground stones and leaned against the wall. She looked like a broken puppet with her long, slender legs splayed in a wide V. Her head hanged low for a long time, and she held her wand in front of her as an extension of herself._

_After a while, moans and grunts were discernible, and in a few seconds she tuned them clearly. She didn't think they were caused by pain, or at least not the kind of pain and grief that had polluted the air nearby._

_She still could hear the screams of the injured and the dying, and of those grieving the dead, and now they were mixed with screams and moans of passion, and flesh against flesh._

_She slowly opened her eyes and first looked to her left. She quickly blinked several times as if to clear her eyes and not at all sure of what she had seen. But yes, it was unmistakable; next to her was Harry with his eyes tightly closed, his head thrown back and screaming in a great pain…his robe also in tatters and his trousers down in a pile by his ankles. She could almost touch his strong legs, which strained from bearing the weight of a woman. A hunger clutched her lower belly._

_Harry's partner had incredible porcelain legs wrapped around his waist. She had her back to the wall, with her bare bum against it while Harry's hands held on to her upper thighs for dear life._

_Hermione was speechless looking at them. Her mouth went dry, and her heart started beeping wildly. She was sure they weren't aware about anything, about anyone, and their only focus was their pleasure._

_She couldn't take her eyes away from the couple next to her since she never had sex before. From her sitting in the floor position, she could partly see the movements of Harry's cock as it would vanish between her milky thighs just to reappear once again. His thick prick seemed wet and glistened in the dark, as his hips drove it in and out of the witch, and every time she saw it, she heard his moans and his partner cries._

_Hermione felt a low heat that melted her insides and made her sex ache and fluttered at the same time. Something wet flowed but it wasn't blood, and she needed something, but didn't know what._

_The sight of Harry's tight bum's muscles contracting made her hand stretch and caress them, making her wish she was the one against the wall._

_However, what she most wanted was to discover the woman's identity, which was not possible since her face was hidden by Harry's head. She could see the woman's hands caressing his face, his neck, his sides, and finally surrounding the bottom of his sex while she cried someone else's name, one that Hermione couldn't catch. She also could see their mad kissing, licking and biting as if they were a pair of rutting beasts._

_Finally, Hermione moved closer to them wanting to touch, to feel, and to live as well. Her own sex throbbing and clenching, her breath shuddering, her body hot with a sudden feverish feeling. She kneaded his calf and just then, he looked down and groaned with pleasure; Harry keened when she leaned over and kissed his calf and ran her tongue along the back of his knee, impregnating her tongue with a salty flavor... Her other hand reached tentatively moving along his inner thigh, slowly inching towards their joining not sure why._

_First she reached his balls and curiously cupped them in her hand. She was able to feel Harry, and wrapped a couple of her fingers around the base of his prick as he moaned loudly, and she made a strange guttural sound._

_But it was too late to do much more, the couple's movements gained speed and strength, and the pair chanted words in the midst of their orgasmic release. Both of their legs were quivering while he kept kissing the woman in his arms, and she suddenly broke out in heart-wrenching sobs._

_As Harry dropped her to the floor, the woman's face came into clear view. It was then than Hermione recognized the face, and her voice came too loud when she nearly yelled her name, "Mrs. M...alfoy?"_

_Narcissa heard her name called from afar which made her confused. She recalled Harry coming to thank her while the battle was still raging. He held her arm while pulling her away to safety. She reluctantly left Lucius and looked for Draco everywhere. Feeling alive, all she wanted to do was to feel and to be touched, she forgot about her loves and her life._

_Harry didn't even glance as she tried to arrange what was left of her garments, he seemed broken and ashamed. Hermione stood up and helped the older witch to clean up. He came and kissed Narcissa's cheek tenderly and caressed her lips, he then faced Hermione and kissed her forehead gently, turned around, and left._

_Hermione used her wand and weaved a cleaning spell to wipe the semen and any other smells from the other woman. She hugged the witch who once had been her enemy, but now was just another casualty of this stupid and horrible civil war._

_As the two women waked away, one held the other while gently giving each other a degree of needed compassion and support.—_

**_•—A love story against all odds—•_ **

"Lucius, an urgent owl," Hermione had seen an owl which woke her up from her reverie; and now she ran with the scroll in hope to find Lucius at the library. They had finished talking an hour ago, and he was getting the muggle projector ready to watch the images captured yesterday.

The visual recording was only one of the data components gathered during their spontaneous encounter. Other monitoring equipment had gathered specific, targeted data; e.g., breathing rates, body and skin temperature, heart activity, blood flow, oxygen levels, magic outbursts, endocrine and hormonal changes and other pertinent measurements, which would be used to produce the final prototype.

Lucius opened the sealed message, with the Potter's house emblem and read it aloud.

_"Dear Lucius: please read this message, it is important. I stand by my promise never to contact you again; under normal circumstances that is; this, however, is urgent forcing me to break the agreed-upon silence._

_First let me tell you how sorry I still am, for my repeated lies during the two years following the battle, it was deceitful. I just didn't know how to tell you that I had fallen for a boy who was my son's age? I didn't even want to acknowledge it myself. What started as release of the stress accumulated during those terrible battle hours, turned into an addiction, and then into real love, which, I must say, we both fought with a zeal. I turned him away more than once, and he tried to have a 'normal' life, but all was for naught._

_There was only one other person who knew about it, and I will disclose the person's name later on. That person was noble, never recriminated, and a priceless friend as it turned out._

_I didn't want to hurt you, and probably would have stayed and lived a lie for the years to follow, had it not been because outside intervention. We never planned to meet, never made appointments, so you will know. Somehow, I would accidentally meet him, and the end was always the same._

_I am sorry if I will offend you with what follows, but it is germane to my story, so I apologize ahead of time._ _Earlier that day while shopping at Diagon Alley, I had met him by chance. As usual, we both tried to ignore each other. It was nearly a ritual, curt and cold greetings, avoid familiarities and so on; I, once again, tried on my earnest to fight my self-labeled ridiculous feelings, but with little success. One thing had led to the other, and there we were at his room, loving each other with abandonment._ _Molly loved to come and bring him home cooked meals; all were doused with a love potion; which she specially brewed for Ginevra, her young daughter. No wonder that Harry was so confused._

_This particular day wasn't any different. She came and called for him, and since he didn't respond, she ran upstairs to look for him. Molly had no respect for boundaries; I still cannot even imagine barging in someone's house like that._

_I am not sure why, but neither of us heard her when she arrived, nor heard her climb up to the room. And mind you, Molly's steps aren't subtle, politeness isn't her forte. I still think the house's dark magic decided that Molly should catch me, a fallen Black witch, so I could be properly chastised._

_Needless to say, once she came and found us, Molly went out of control and screamed the most horrible things. As to how she was privy to most of her information, your guess is as good as mine. I just wanted to die, forever ashamed.—"_

_Lucius lifted his eyes from the scroll, now that he had Hermione, he could afford compassion and warmth for Narcissa. She had also been trapped in a loveless marriage, a fact too obvious since day one. Narcissa never had real feelings for him. And it was her coldness towards Lucius which had turned him into a pleasure seeker. He was always looking for relase outside of their marriage bed, a fact he never kept secret, and even though he hadn't been fair...He read more._

_"I cried as if life was being torn away from me. Molly was wicked; she knows how to injure others with her tongue. Her insults were all about the Black-whores. How could she have known of Bella's pregnancy? She said all Hogwarts knew. According to Molly, it was due to her whoring with the Dark Lord, poor damaged Bella. You know the real truth._

_During her ranting, it became apparent that she had her share in the damage of all our reputations; she said so herself. She accused me of flaunting myself to Arthur. You know that he was my first love, and my father would have none of it. It was the very reason why I was angry at you._

_Arthur was a farmer boy, powerful in magic, but a blood traitor and poor. We only kissed once, and she caught us. Poor Arthur, he is also a victim. I know it is silly but I wish someone would help him out that trap._

_Then she proceeded to tell me that maybe Draco wasn't even your son, and that was the reason you went around and found other lovers. Before Harry there was nobody, you know that as a fact. Well except for the two times Bella told the Dark Lord to have me. You also know of those terrible times... "_

Lucius stopped reading and pulled his hand away from Hermione and went to the tray with the crystal decanters. He poured himself a large glass of firewhisky and downed it in one gulp, his pulse visibly unsteady.

"Fucking meddlesome witch, she has never forgiven our family over the feud between the Prewett and the Malfoy families. Her father was a gambler, and he mortgaged their fortune to a very nasty wizard. My father bought out the debt, and actually allowed them to keep their Manor and a vault. No more of this. It is not germane to this matter. It is just Molly, poor Arthur; he is not a bad chap."

_Harry helped me dress and went down to the drawing room, we heard the Floo activated, and Miss Granger came in._

_What a wonderful young witch she was. I used to see her as a Mudblood, but that day, changed my perceptions forever. She didn't judge me or spoke to me derisively. Her first concern was for her best friend, her brother, Harry, and for his lady friend._

_She was angry, what a powerful witch she is, her anger crackled, I could feel it all around, it became the air we breathe; poor the fool that makes her angry. I must confess that I wished for Molly to anger her._

_She hugged me while Harry told her our story. She behaved as if I was her mother or her best friend. She insisted I lay my head on her lap and held my hand while she caressed and massaged my scalp, forehead and shoulders. Only Andy has ever shown me such devotion and warmth, it actually made me stop crying, and I finally relaxed._

_She already knew what had happened after the battle, she found us. I won't offend you more by going into details_."

Lucius paused and looked at Hermione in surprise; she had never mentioned any of this. His face was questioning, but she shrugged her shoulders and caressed his hand while she told him, "Lucius my love, let it go, it is the past, and before you read any further, Draco and I both helped them. That is how I started seeing Draco." She felt his hand getting cold and a tremor ran thru him.

"I want to come clean with you once and for all. Harry really loves her and I don't think it is any different from the interest you have for me. Ah, except that he was really in love with her at the time, he was in love with her for quite a while, since the first time. He had told me so, and I was never against it, but had reservations." She kissed his hand and held it to her cheek; he decided that was enough for now.

He read more.

_"Hermione, or Mimi as he calls her, was the one who detected the faint smell of Amortensia. When she left, she took the food to be analyzed and found out her initial assessment to be right; Harry had been fed a love potion during several years, since he was a young lad. Afterwards, I talked to you, and you offered the island to us; and within two months Harry and I left England._

_As for Mimi, I now love her as my own daughter and look forward her frequent visits. As you might know, she is James godmother, and we exchange owls at least twice a week. She is our lifeline to our former lives, from chocolates to magazines to Paris indulgences. Draco would have been one lucky wizard."_

_"Stop there Lucius, did she say would have been? What does she mean with that?" Hermione's heart was beeping irregularly, something bad had happened to Draco, and that was the reason for Narcissa's writing._

_Lucius sensing her distress, "Love, don't make assumptions, it could well be a grammatical error. Let's read more. I did not know about your frequent visits, and had not idea you were godmother to their—." He could not say the son word, with time and maybe by the end of the missive, he would be able to; it was best to keep on reading._

_"I became pregnant over one year after our arrival. The same day, something strange happened; I woke up to an almost twenty-years-younger self, judging by my looks and from what I remembered about me. I no longer had the few stretch marks, or the scar from birthing Draco, it had something to do with the island's old-magic, and the fact I had once given birth to a Malfoy. The last is the opinion of one of the Shamans._

_The older Shaman has told us that the magic only works if you have a tie to the Malfoy family. I am Draco's mother, so that seems to be good enough. This has been a gift, and it comes from your name. Now, I am a suitable bride for my husband. So, I must thank you for this second chance._

_So now, let me update you on the rebellion in the adjacent islands, the one that made it imperative for us to leave. As I had written before, experts had advised that it could happen at any time, but there would be enough time to leave. I was told that it was safe for Draco to collect the herbs._

_It really wasn't that bad. It took a turn for the worse once the rebels curtailed all travel around the islands. I happened around the time Draco arrived, nearly one month ago; and, on top of it, the bad weather made it impossible to leave by magical means. Lighting and thunder are not conducive for traveling PortKey, especially with small children._

_I am writing this because I feel responsible for what has happened. I was selfish and wanted Draco here in case things turned for the worst."_

_Lucius stopped and looked at the witch who had "wrongly" accused him. He owed Narcissa something big for supporting his cause, well knowing he was guilty._

_True, he had immediately taken advantage of the golden opportunity that landed at his feet._

_"I am sorry Lucius, I misjudged you. I will trust you from now on." Hermione told him._

_Lucius smiled. He couldn't help it, he was Lucius and took every opportunity coming his way. He was not innocent; hell no. He had sent funds to the rebels to stop travel around the island the day that Draco landed. And the beauty of it, the money could never be traced back to him._

_"You had the right to mistrust me my love. I am glad your trust has been restored." He smiled beatifically and continued reading, fate was being kind to him._

_"A few nights ago, Draco made confession, to Harry and I. He told us about his problems with fidelity, and he was afraid that Hermione would find out the entire truth._

_You will figure out in a moment why I am telling you all of this, all in good time._

_He said most of his escapades had been, with the now, Ginevra Longbotton. It was a revenge of Molly upon me, to make my child unhappy. Ginevra confessed to him that what started as a favor to her mother had turned into love, but he refused to leave Hermione for her._

_Of course, there were others, the Greengrass girls, and also the Parkison chit. The problem is with Ginevra, who has been after him forever. He is afraid if he stays here too long, she will find a way to tell Hermione."_

_Lucius stopped, to look at Hermione's face. She shrugged her shoulders and quickly dried the torrent of tears falling out her eyes with the back of her hand, "I am not hurt,_ I knew about Pansy. Remember? I found them together shortly before he left. Ginny is a big surprise, poor Neville. I guess you knew about the others. Don't answer, it matters naught, and makes my decision much easier."

She leaned, and he pushed up to give her a small, soft, feathery kiss. After the kiss, no more tears rolled down her eyes. Her steely look told Lucius that he had won.

Lucius had nothing to do with Draco's infidelities. He had told him, time after time, the consequences if he didn't change, he, Lucius, would consider the witch open-season. Bless Narcissa, bless her once and once more.

"Read to me, " she whispered.

_"Draco is less than stable, his life was not been the best for a young adolescent. The request from the Dark Lord was too horrible, but that is the past. He has truly loved Mimi, but he hadn't grown enough."_

_Lucius paused briefly and saw the young witch's eyes brimming with tears again; he put the scroll down, sat up, and held her close to his chest. He must really care for this witch, his heart hurt for her, and he couldn't stand to see her in pain. Then the Malfoy inside him rejoiced, he understood that the tears were of mourning, she had buried Draco._

_"I am sorry for all, it is my entire fault. Poor Draco, if I could get to be his father again, I would never think first about my needs. I was too ambitious, too blind, too full of blood doctrine, which isn't all necessarily bad, but the application was a disgrace. I will make it up to you, I swear upon our children." Her sobs were now worse, her sobs were tearing his heart._

_Lucius heart was full of compassion, he had loved Draco, but his ambition as a young wizard had blinded him. Gods help him, he couldn't bear his witch aching._

_She gently pushed him, and whispered, "Please continue, read." She said trying to compose herself._

_And so he did, "The days went by, and imagine my surprise yesterday, earlier I had seen a flying beast, what I discerned to be a very young dragon, one I could swear, was wearing human clothes. As you know Dragons are sacred in these islands, you know the foolish legends about the Malfoys being powerful Dragons. The gods who ruled the lands and now they are very uncommon._

_So uncommon, that the last dragon sighting occurred around the time your uncle lived here. As a matter of fact, the last recorded sighting dated a short while before he was drowned by the jealous husband._

_This dragon was silver, its scales appeared metallic like an armor of the finest metal glittering under the sun, and his mane was nearly white. It was very small, tiny, a fledgling; it had to be a baby dragon. I ran to tell Harry. He told me I must be day dreaming because the Silver Dragons haven't seen in over 300 year._

_Harry does not believe of the recorded sightings around here during the years your Uncle recorded them. When Charlie Weasley was here, he explained the Silver Dragons were now extinct. Harry reminded me of that fact, no sense arguing with a Potter, hard headed as he is._

_I picked Sirius James hoping he would take a nap, the little tyke is full of vigor, and I am glad I am now younger again. He is fast, but at least he is not full of Malfoy mischief and powerful early magic._

_Just a few minutes later, I guess It was around 11:30, right before lunch, around 7:30 P.M. your time, when a chubby-white blond-haired toddler came crying into the terrace. "MOMMY," he screamed so loud my ears hurt._

_Does this tickle your memory, a loud screeching young eagle making the adults' ears hurt? Remember Mipzy and Dobby putting their elven hands over their big ears hoping to block-out the annoying noise?"_

 

Lucius lifted his eyes from the scroll, and Hermione observed the look of wonderment about Lucius. His eyebrow was raised and his poise was one of excitement and puzzlement, his hands were unsteady and his face was flushed, interesting, he knew something she didn't. He read some more, the sense of discovering a new secret tingeing his voice.

_"I noticed that he was dressed in a long shirt dragging onto the ground and one large sandal shoe and one sock. I felt faint, he was a replica of Draco at that age, and when I saw the birth mark on his right wrist, the Malfoy one with the quarter moon and two stars, I fainted._

_Don't ask me how, or when, but he is around two-years old, this is November, thus, I would say short of two and half. He is Draco; I looked at his teeth, at all of him; his cowlick is back, and the curl stands as a dragon's horn._

_There is, however, one exception, "Where's mine mommy?" I answered him with tears in my eyes, Harry was looking. "Darling, I am your mommy, come here, my sweet little dragon."_

_The little tyke pushed me hard in his imperious Malfoy fashion, you must remember him, "No, no, no, and no," even the customary four no. Yes, the ones that would make me so mad, and would make you laugh like a mad man, and the worse part, "Mine mommy, mommy Mimi," and he crossed his arms as you used to, refusing to give in an inch. While I, sorry to say, cried non-stop."  
_ ‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡


	6. Still reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. The baby talk is intentionally misspelled. 
> 
> Lucius has not turned into a 'nice guy'. He is still Lucius who has been after Hermione for a long time and he was lucky.

.

‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡•‡

HG –LM Letters and Revelations- continued.

Lucius continued reading Cissa's letter.

—And he crossed his arms, defying, untouchable, and started hyperventilating.

Do you do remember the small terror? The one who had the face of cherub and a suitable horn sprouting from his hair? Oh yes, it was the same tiny blond wizard who hyperventilated if he did not have chocolate something or other at every meal. I am certain that no parent could ever forget that reign of terror. Healer Muctis at our 'beck and call' because little Draco would pass out from holding his breath. I cannot even remember how we overcame that stage.—

Lucius stopped reading, his eyes remote, and he laughed with child like glee. Of course he hadn't forgotten, and he wished he could have seen the little terror. Hermione understood and a smile was also adorning her lips. "Please read more," she asked in a soft voice.

—Harry called my attention, and whispered "He said, mommy Mimi." I looked at him as if he was crazy, and Harry enthusiastically nodded his head.

He looked at Harry with interest, "Poihet, Dwaky wans mommy Mimi, oki Ary [sic]."

I swear I am not lying. Harry laughed aloud to the point of annoying me. Well it was rather sweet, I guess, until I heard the next and had to join the laughter.

"Potty-head, hmm, Draco, who am I?" He repeated the question twice.

Draco, he is Draco, I told myself but just couldn't be sure, better, I couldn't be. Anyway, the tiny terror looked at him, as if in pondering, as if he had forgotten what said he had said.

"Arry, yus Arry, Poihet." Draco pointed at Harry, and he smirked and applauded at his own smartness. Then, he did his little turning around, his joy dance and the Malfoy smirk; the one he started trying when he was around that age.

I was trembling with apprehension. It could not be, could it? I kept telling myself that it couldn't be. I was on denial.

Harry ran and grabbed a large picture from one of the tables. It was from the trio when they went to Hogwarts; they were all impossibly young and smiling; the two young wizards had their arms wrapped around Hermione Granger. In the picture they are clowning around and laughing.

Draco giggled with mirth, he was delighted. He took the picture from Harry and kissed it, well he kissed Hermione. Love was apparent in his young eyes, "My mommy, mine," and he was happy for about a short minute.

The joy was short lived, soon tears flowed out as from an open faucet, "I wanna mommy, mine mommy. [sic] Wans my père Lushus, I wans haus, I wans Tiky blui.[sic]." He repeated over and over, while we watched in consternation.

I noticed he had reverted to some French nouns, just as he used to. Your grandmother's influence, you must remember.

You remember Draco and his tantrums, and he had said Tiki blui, his little blue dragon, the one sitting at top of the glass case in his room.

I made a mistake, and Harry told me so. "Darling they aren't here. They are far, far away. It might be many days before we can see them. I am here, I am your mommy. Draky, I am mommy, mère. I ran towards him with my arms stretched to hold him close to me.

I would have said more, but Harry covered my mouth gently. The screams turned deafening. Now, he will not even let me get close to him. I should have kept my mouth quiet.

"Ba wich, no ike yus [sic]. Yus no Dwakys Mama, me askare." He repeats those same words time and time again and has made me cry more than once.

He thinks I am a bad witch so he doesn't like me, and he thinks I am scary; he actually shakes in fear if I even look at him; and if he thinks I am too near him, he screams as if he is being killed.

Maybe, I am a bad witch, maybe I am at fault, and after all, he started being unfaithful after I left. Perhaps all his failings are my doing.-

I am back; the writing before this paragraph was written several hours ago, and the poor tot hasn't stopped crying since.

It is heartbreaking and even James cannot make him stop. He has made himself upset to the point of running a temperature and has vomited all we try to feed him. He is dehydrated, his lips dry and his skin leathery.

To add salt to injury, he saw the pictures that older Draco kept in his room, one of you and another of Hermione. He now clutches the three pictures and cries, "Père, Mommy, go ome." If we had Floo service or even Muggle way to contact you, we would have done it. He wants his Mimi, his Père, and he is afraid we have stolen him. He doesn't know how he got here and wants to go home.

The healer advised for us take the pictures away, we tried. However, if you get close enough to him, he 'sparkles' us, and his finger is so hot that he burns whoever comes too close. He is now holding on to the pictures. You remember the zaps he used to dispense when he was angry, and he later named them the sparkles? The hot finger is something new and most disagreeable; the healer had a large blister where he was burnt, and a hole in his finger where he bit him, he can conjure sharp teeth at will and gladly snarls to indimidate.

If I try to touch him, he screams, "No, yus no Dwak mommy, yus jams and ary." He calls me James' mommy whenever he sees me and points his little finger accusatorily. Yes, he is a Malfoy, and he knows how to hurt.

He has now added Tiky and Mipzy to his ever increasing repertoire."Wans Mommy, mon Père, wans Tyky, wans Ipsy." Strangely, not once has he asked for either Dobby, or Brutus, or Negus, or for that matter, not for Severus who was his favorite.

I even tried bribing him with chocolate milk, chocolate ice-cream, chocolate biscuits, and even the bubbly Muggle drink Severus gave him once, it is all to no avail. He is going to be sick. The healer wants to give him a mild sleeping potion for the travel and we are considering it. I am not sure about it. You know I don't like giving potions to children, not after seeing Bella. Maybe the potions she was fed made her the way she was.

We are leaving in five hours. We should be arriving around seven hours after the owl. Please be by the Portkey, or we might arrive by Muggle airplane if the weather doesn't improve. Either way, wear Muggle clothes just to be ready.

Nothing works; we are now nourishing him with magic infusions. He has neither stopped crying for a second, nor, had he slept more than half an hour. He is now is so hoarse that he sounds as if he were a little sick frog.

My little dragon, I forgot how beautiful he was. James is also a doll; it is just that Draco with his white blond locks and your alabaster skin, he is the picture of a baby Angelus. I have two beautiful sons and another baby coming. I hope you and Miss Granger will honor us and be the godparents.

Since we had to announce the arrival, I expect the press. Come with Hermione, please do so, act as if you are angry, and demand a loud, "You must give me my son, he is mine." Pretend you are with Mimi, do whatever is needed.

However, I am afraid that Draco won't play the part. So, I have it covered, I will cast a spell so the press would be unable to understand him. They will not be able to discern he is telling me 'no, I'm not his mommy,' or when he asks for his 'real' parents, Mimi and Père. What a mess, maybe I deserve this. I deserve it for being a bad mother, just as Molly called me.—

Lucius stopped to pour another drink, Hermione looked at him to ask him to forgive Narcissa, and he lifted his hand.

He was in shock and upset, and he needed to tell Hermione about Narcissa. "Darling, I am not angry with her, Draco is as much my fault, as it is hers. All her life she has lived under a dark cloud. The cloud is called the Black heritage. All the Black children, the poor children, all beautiful and damaged, remember Sirius and Regulus, but the ones who fared the worst were the Black sisters. I know you want to hear the rest of the letter but I should have told you before."

She could see he was still angry with Narcissa, and she called him to her side, he sat with the head on her lap, being able to breathe her aroma had a calming effect on him, and he could feel the anger pouring out his pores. She didn't want to hear about the Blacks and told him so. Told him not be upset for now, to relax. So he just remembered for now.

The Black sisters, yes, all the Black women suffered enough sexual, emotional, and physical abuse to last anyone a lifetime. Cissa and Andy had barely escaped, but it had forever damaged beautiful Bella. Her beauty and young age had made her the main target of two sick individuals, her parents.

Druella was jealous of her own daughters, of their beauty. Black men were the handsomest ones, they were perfect examples of male beauty, they had few equals amongst other wizards, the same as the Malfoys. Druella knew of her husband's perversions, after all, that was the reason that the thirty-seven year old wizard had married her at just sixteen years of age; and she was the reason that he was often a guest at his good friend's home, to touch her since she was barely ten.

The story repeated on all Cygnus' daughters, but Bella faired the worst. Bella had a sensitive mind; she was beautiful, brilliant and magically gifted. Cissa found out that Black had made Bella, his own daughter pregnant before she was fifteen, and a botched abortion had rendered her sterile and damaged for life. Druella had taken her anger on the girl, it had been awful.

Cissa had told Lucius how Bella had cried day and night. To make matters worst, Cygnus had been 'sharing' Bella with his good friend Tom, known as Lord Voldemort. The damage done to Cissa was responsible for her lack of interest with the joys of the marital bed; but she had found them with a sensitive boy, Harry Potter. As Hermione had said, Narcissa loving Harry was no different from his feelings for her.

All the memories came in spurts, making Lucius very angry with Molly and with his own self. He knew what she must have screamed to Cissa, judging from the letter she had written to him that same day. She told him all about his perverted wife. He knew she wasn't bad; she had been a good mother to Draco and had tried to be a good wife to him.

He had been very angry just because her alleged lover was Harry Potter. He had not right to have been upset. He had been the first one to break their marital vows, the first to give up on their marriage. She had seen him come in after his romps, his body reeking from other witches, his body scratched, and more than once she had been waiting to make love to him, to learn what she was missing.

He was a hypocrite. And even after the years, she blamed herself for Draco. Maybe Draco had learned infidelity from his own father, and the shock to lose his mother to Potter had further damaged him. However, it was mostly his fault.

Hermione's hands were on his forehead, and her tender soft caresses calmed him down. Just being around her felt good, and he imagined that Harry was the same for Cissa. The golden trio, good young people who had selflessly sacrificed their youth and lives for the Wizarding world, to fix the evil those like him had unleashed upon their communities. He would ask Narcissa for forgiveness and tell her what he thought. He continued reading, and Hermione let out a contented sigh of relief.

_—Wizard Opaki told us that Draco hasn't been charmed; furthermore, he cannot feel any type of potion or enchantment. He thought that the island had magically adjusted Draco since he is a Malfoy. 'The island' perceived a change where Draco views as his home, and consequently turned Draco into a toddler. It appears the sentient being, which is the island, wants the best for the Malfoy and will do what deems necessary to achieve that goal._

_According to Opaki, Draco was in love with Mimi, and she must have stopped loving him as a man. The island has 'met' Mimi, and knows she loves children; and who is a boy's love at the age of two, his mother. It must have also assessed that Draco's damages started around that age. Perhaps they did, it was when you became involved in politics and began all your love interests. The changes, from older to young, are always permanent, meaning he isn't going to "grow older" tomorrow._

_Not sure how you will be working this out with Mimi. Although, I wish to raise Draco, I know he would be very unhappy; he might even die on me. So you will know, Harry has fallen in love with the little dragon and has begged me to try to raise him, I am not giving him to you because of Harry, I just want to make him happy._

_It breaks my heart whenever he rejects me. I am not a fool, and I fully comprehend that he will never allow me to touch him, or at least not for a long time to come. If you have to convince her to be with you, we will help, marry her, make a home for my dragon. You are charming, and Draco told us you had expressed deep interest on her._

_Figure out a story that is plausible, and if you have to, please curtly inform the press. Harry recommends to tell the press that Draco disappeared by the surf, it is a likely story as you know the surf is wild and rough._

_If you are dressed in mourning clothes, I will know that you are agreeable to my proposal. I have to get ready._

_Thanks Lucius. I am sorry about Draco, but it wasn't my fault._ —

He looked at Hermione, both were speechless. For the first time Hermione looked closer at him.

"Lucius, have you looked at yourself at the mirror, I would say you look at least a decade younger, but I'd dare to say that you are even younger than the day I first met you."

She was right. Some powerful magic had taken place; it probably had to do with the island. No wonder, it had been the most favorite place of his great-great-uncle Percy, the last dragon. He couldn't wait to tell Pepérè about his uncle Percy, what a laugh.

***Watching the recorded 'love session' and what watching can do***

He had the recording ready to see and sat across from her. He wanted to check her reactions and was also afraid that if he sat next to her, he wouldn't be able to watch the important parts. He also wanted to pull the memory of the moment when he had casted the enchantment to find the early pregnancy, and that would take concentration.

Something had troubled him. He wished that his Pepérè wasn't traveling so he could ask him.

While watching their encounter, the lust returned to him in suffocating waves. It was only one of the recordings. The session had been recorded by 10 different cameras. He needed contact, so he moved behind her, sat her on his lap and placed his hands on her waist. His fingers opened to caress the bottoms of her breast. He wondered if the not having sex was still on, and hoped not because his lust was chocking him.

He saw the moment when it happened, the bite, why he had bitten her so hard? It wasn't hard to figure out. He literally had wanted to eat her, to consume her. His eyes had changed, and he no longer had human teeth, they were fangs, rather, all his teeth had sharp points. He could see their bodies inter-entwined, a camera pointed right at their joining, and the visual of his hard cock and her wet sex, made him shiver.

"Hermione, do you remember that instance, you were so wet, and did you like it? I remember your wet, tight velvet, wrapped around my hard cock, giving me pleasure and sweet pain. May I touch you, please?" He rubbed his face on her shoulder. His movements were needy and sensual.

"Shh, let's watch, touch me if you want." She pushed her bum against him and relaxed her legs, she wanted to line her body with his arousal. More than once, she had to suppress a loud moan watching Lucius naked body thrusting into hers. At the close ups of his cock entering her, her mind was filling with the haze of that day.

"Love, I want you, please, I know you had said we couldn't be together anymore, but look at us." He bit her neck, lightly, right over the scarring tissue and fire ran through her.

The screen Lucius was crying for her to repeat the vows. The way his body desperately sought hers during their recorded session, filled them both with need to repeat the experience.

Then, they heard the vows he made her repeat, by this time she was half naked, his hands ran along her body and made her wish for more.

A few minutes later, they both saw how they had mutated just a few minutes after they had gone to sleep. Hermione's mouth opened and no sound would come out it. She quit squirming on his lap, and he froze at her reaction.

Two dragons were asleep next to each other. They were around two and one-half the length of a tall human and same for their girth. As far as Dragons went, they were rather small, dainty really. They were silver dragons, the scales partly made of the precious metal, shone brightly. The smaller one had a curly mane and long eyelashes, and the other a silver blond mane. Smoke would come out both of their noses, and their tails were hooked. Well they were totally tangled on each other, their wings folded behind them. The only reason they fit in the bed, it was because Lucius bed was gigantic. They changed back to their human forms around dawn.

A few minutes passed, and she started to laugh nonstop. Lucius was soon irritated, no longer aroused. His male ego affronted, absolutely convinced that she laughed at him.

"No wonder, your last name is Malfoy, Malfeu, Mal Foi, the evil one, or the bad fire, bad faith, or a fire that had gone bad; all names given to dragons, also known as large lizards that spit out fire. I know because Charlie Weasley has an entire library about them. But we are not large, more like pigmy dragons with scales made out of silver, rather pretentious, very Malfoy, I wonder if our nails are made out diamonds, probably." She had to control a fit, of what he was now sure, hysterical laughter.

"So we are not even Veelas, we are lizards, or you made me a lizard, a large one, not giant, but with wings, tails and fangs. I didn't think it could happen, but I guess it has. We will never know, was it because Draco was at the island, or because of my Muggle magic, but then it would had worked with Draco as well; so maybe because you bit me, oh, well. And Draco, hmm, he is a little dragon who thinks we are his parents, it is just too much."

Crystalline, joyous laughter filled the room. She just found the situation hilarious. The proud purebloods, were lizards, ok, large ones, magical, and with stripes of hair, but not purebloods. Besides, she was very happy, she was the happy carrier of two babies of her very own, and she even got to keep Draco. Life was good. Lucius didn't appear to be joyous at what he thought scatting remarks.

Lucius had thought she was going to kill him, and this response had rendered him speechless. She was laughing nonstop, it was incomprehensible.

Then her eyes were once again full of lust and without a word she discarded her robes, pulled down her knickers, and she stood in front of him. He looked at her sex, and with his enhanced olfactory abilities he smelled her heady arousal and a loud groan escaped his lips.

She pointed one finger at his robes, and he discarded them with a wandless gesture. She smiled wickedly at his apparent desire, his cock hard and dripping. His eyes were fixed upon her lower belly, around her womb.

He stretched out his hand and laid it right over her womb, he wanted to touch and to verify that his babies were there. He then lowered his hand, and at the instance that he reached her orchid's nub, they both whimpered in anticipation, she was on fire, and he felt her vagina walls closing, and pulsing around his other finger.

"Little fire-maker you seem to be ready for me, and you are already burning and moist." He moved his finger around very slow, in order to delay gratification.

She pushed his hand aside a little inpatient and moved above him where he still sat. She was on her knees with his legs between hers, and very slowly, she lowered her body above his cock. His hips lifted from the couch to meet her.

Her eyes had changed from light brown to a nearly translucent color, the pupils were no longer round, and both were now considerably taller, however neither had noticed it. Her mouth ran over his neck and licked him slowly as her hips moved sensually, his eyes stayed fixed upon their joined sexes. He moved to lie down and pulled her on top of him.

His breath shuddered as her hand searched between his bum cheeks, he hesitated and looked at her. She smiled wickedly, and in one movement she bit him hard while her finger found her objective.

One, then two roars were heard in the room.

A/N . Next -what about Draco.


	7. Is He or Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter.

**To the Airport**

"I don't want to go anywhere," Lucius told her as he licked her inner thigh lazily; all I want to is to feel you around me. If it could be possible, I would live attached to you. I waited too long."

"It would lose its appeal," Hermione answered.

"Not possible, I would become a pleasure addict, I have heard about them. Dragons can have sex for hours at the time, for days and weeks. They stop to eat, when they first mate they stay away from other living creatures, the males can become quite aggressive towards those interfering." He laid his head over her thigh.

"I get drunk with your scent, will you allow us to mate as Dragons?" he asked, his face expectant.

"I don't think so, it sounds wrong. Why talk about it?"

"My darling, I want to talk about you and me. I am simply afraid you will leave me." He sounded afraid, "I cannot imagine life without you next to me. I love you. Just hold you and kiss me once before we leave."

"Cannot, I don't want you following me and setting me on fire," her body was already responding to his.

"I want you, and I want to have you like this forever.'' His hand traveledthe length of her body, while kissing her skin desperately and pressing his body against hers, "Just a fast one, please my love I need you."

Before she could move away from him, he was upon her kissing her mouth deeply, "Oh, yes, this is so good, my love," his fingers in her mouth, she bit them, "My flesh in yours." As he moved for release, he held and spread her thighs; his face expressive, displaying his arousal and his breath labored. He groaned, as he pushed in her, his mouth open in ecstasy.

His eyes closed, his arms holding her closely, his skin very warm, she saw markings around his neck, "My Dragon, yes."

The room, filled with their sounds, smelled of burning fire.

As they hurriedly, and Lucius still wanting to kiss her, "That wasn't enough, I want to be like this always, you look beautiful," he embraced her, and she pushed him away gently. His mouth on her breasts.

"Not for the near future, with a toddler and two babies down the road who knows when we will have time, whereas we will need to be very resourceful; you are right about one thing; I crave to have you next to me. It is more than sex, when you go away from me I feel as if I were missing a part of me. Your body against mine makes want more of the same. We need to get ready or we are going to be late, please don't," she moved away from him, his face was once again changed with lust. His fingers sought her again and pushed her back in the bed.

"Once again, I am burning for you, I cannot go anywhere consumed by this lust," he bit her shoulder roughly turning her around to—, "Stop it Lucius, please we need to get going, we are very late." Using her fighting stances she rolled out the bed, but he grabbed her foot and licked it.

When she turned around she screamed. "Gods look in the mirror." And she laughed.

He looked, what she thought a marking were scales around the neck, and his eyes were reptilian, she hadn't told him about the earlier markings since they had gone away.

"I told you, I must have you again, I cannot be responsible if turn into a dragon and attack you in front of everyone." He crossed his arms as if he was a small child and pouted.

She laughed with mirth at the beautiful wizard behaving as a toddler, it made her melt, nevertheless," We have less than one hour, and must drive/fly, cannot apparate at Heathrow, the Muggle Airport. Let's go."

He got dressed and wore a driving cap and dark glasses, and she did the same, their eyes were both glowing, it seemed to be a glow following love making, in less than two hours their lives would never be the same; the little dragon was coming home.

 **Three months later-The Manor** **-**

_The latest adult game from Malfoy Fantasies was a big success. Especially after the tragedy befallen the heir of the Malfoy empire, and the revelations that have rocked the wizarding world…_

The silver-blond-hair wizard sat at the library, drinking a cup of his favorite white tea blend reading aloud, from one of the pile of magazines and news papers on the center of the side table. A just showing witch had her feet on his lap. He bent and kissed her belly. "You smell delectable," he sniffed, "arousal, early, hmm, I love my enhanced senses; it is a must with the lack of opportunities lately."

Investigative reporters had finally figured some of the mystery out, or better, he led them to the findings, too tired of being hounded. Hermione was showing, and they wanted to marry. It was time to close that chapter. He read aloud.

_Lucius Malfoy, the playboy wizard who has broken many hearts was seen in the company of Miss Hermione Granger from the Golden trio, and engaged to Mr. Draco Malfoy victim of a queer drowning accident while walking by the surf. See their picture both wearing dark glasses and looking sad and abject. She had difficulty moving, carrying  such grief._

Lucius let out a malicious chuckle, "She couldn't move from shagging her dragon." She smacked his arm, and he smirked. "The truth is the truth, let's read."

_Finally the private jet from Malfoy Enterprises landed, itwas ccgç   a generous gesture from Mr. Malfoy. Of course, he had his own agenda._

_The first out the plane was Mr. Harry Potter. He is now married, to a witch who was been missing, for nearly three years, Narcissa Malfoy. They recently returned from a remote Indonesian island owned by the Malfoy Empire. He has grown a good half foot and no longer wears glasses. What a heartbreak to see him so handsome and already married, some witches have all the luck._

_They were accompanied by their two children, two boys, one a 22-month old, and the other closely behind, an 11-month old._

The elder's heritage cannot be denied, refer to picture at the right top of this article of Draco Malfoy at the same age, check out the likeness, it is amazing; so close is the resemblance that you could say they are twins. As for the younger, he is a miniature of Harry J. Potter; all that is missing is the scar on his forehead and his eyes are blue.

_It would seem the disappearance of both Lord and Lady Potter has the word babies written all over. He had, indeed, written the truth to his former fiancée, Mrs. Ginevra Longbottom, weeks after this departure. As per interview conducted by this reporter the fall of the year they left our country. This is Lady Ginevra Longbottom told us._

_"Harry wrote me that his leaving had nothing to with Mrs. Malfoy's pregnancy. I mean Narcissa wasn't pregnant at the time. Now, I guess that she wasn't, at least not from him. Ah, you looked surprised. Someone told me, they were spotted the day they left via Portkey, at the Ministry' international departure hall. They were not sure but they thought that she looked, you know, pregnant. "This was the declaration of Lady Longbottom.-_

At this Lucius stopped reading for a moment, and both of the broke in loud laughter, "One has to love the way people piece things together, all wrong. It is obvious that Lady Longbottom still craves the limelight. She is such a liar, I am still planning a just revenge, I haven't forgotten. Hurting Narcissa, hurting you by having sex with Draco, she deserves punishment. My new dragon nature is in tune with my Slytherin nature, and more than ever I love revenge. We must plan something extremely wicked." After a bite or two of a chocolate biscuit, he continued reading aloud.

" _Above is a picture of the statuesque Lady Potter, looking beautiful and magnificent. She looks two decades younger. This reporter has, through a good reliable source, than the island magic makes loving Malfoy couples closer in age; which in this instance, made Narcissa Potter, nee Malfoy, and nee Black, into the witch on this picture. Must be because she was still a Malfoy at the time they left.-"_

The picture in question showed a glowing Harry Potter, helping his radiant and gorgeous blond wife into a Muggle limousine, and a nanny right behind him with two toddlers on tow. "They are right, a blue eyed Harry Potter and Draco as toddlers, adorable. I love the naughty little dragon, tail, fire, and all. Most of the time, I guess." Lucius chuckled and continued reading.

_As we had earlier indicated, we observed Lord Malfoy and Miss Granger were both dressed in mourning clothes, their faces tired and clouded with grief. These pictures were taken right after the Malfoy's empire heir, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, reported missing, was dragged by the rough surf and probably eaten by a shark. He wasn't carrying a wand at the time._

_Lucius Malfoy, the owner of the most successful adult entertainment firm, Malfoy Fantasies, [go to page 12 for details], always heartless and out for his own benefit, didn't disappoint us this time. The ruthless Dark Wizard has won the custody of the older child brought up by the Potter-Black couple. He claimed custody upon arrival. His name is Draconis, imagine that. She must have been sentimental when the child was born._

_The billionaire playboy ripped the child away from the only parents he has known, right at the bottom of the stairs of the plane. One thing was puzzling;_ _Draconis ran at the sighting of Lord Malfoy and Miss Granger while giggling and screaming joyfully. This reporter wonders if the couple had visited the island several times._

_The little wizard covered Miss Granger with kisses and hugs. Furthermore, witnesses swore he called her 'My mommy Mimi' and Lord Malfoy, 'My daddy Luchus'. Your conjectures are as good as mine. Must be noted that he also jumped into his father's arms and fell asleep before leaving the airport; the blond angel was holding a dragon, and sucking a chocolate milk bottle as he was taken into the imposing Muggle car._

As usual both Miss Granger, the media hating queen, and Lord Malfoy growled at the reporters. I was there and I can tell you they growled and the tyke giggled. Refer to second picture, third and seventh picture from the top down.

_Lord Lucius, who also appears nearly two decades younger…dark magic, is not out the question and his fiancée… it now appears as if Mr. Draco Malfoy was depressed over their affair, and there are those who had reported Miss Granger taking a long sabbatical to take care of Draconis. Is it a new baby about to arrive...blah, blah."_

Lucius laughed with mischief, "They are so wrong, I guess I owe Narcissa my great aunt Griselda's necklace. She jokingly mentioned to be her price. Oh well, I never liked rubies, and now they have become her favorite. A small price, don't you agree princess. Let's skip this and go to page 12." The princess growled, she didn't want to give any jewelry, since she had become enamored of all that glitter and was gold.

He turned the pages while the princess in question attacked him. "No more of giving away our treasure, ok?" followed long kiss, meanwhile her deft small hands unbuttoned his trousers and her nose nuzzled the wanted item. Before things heated up, he drank a glass of water and continued.

" _Page 12-Lucius Malfoy, the owner of the most successful adult entertainment firm, Malfoy Fantasies in association with George and Ronald Weasley's 'Happy Kittens', has just released the fantasy everyone wants to own, the posthumous released fantasy,_ ** _Be us, Love as we did_** _."_

_The charm is a combination of Muggle Tekonology [sic] and Magic. It is played in a modified Muggle device, and the couple watching the moving picture, become the players, feeling and loving as they did. Or if you are a single, you decide what player you would like to be; a win-win situation even for single folk._

_You guessed, everyone wanted one, and by now you probably own one or your copy will be owl to you. The waiting list is nearly one year long worldwide. You can deny it and tell your parents and friends you will never buy one, wink, but facts speak for themselves. I don't have one, wink._

_The sales are astronomical along the Wizarding World, if you count the number of copies sold just in the British islands. It features very private love scenes, of the golden couple few weeks before Draco Malfoy's tragic demise while the treacherous father had not yet made his move. Their love will forever be shared with everyone, what a gift for everyone, this is the future._

_Now we don't have to imagine if their private lives were just as hot and great as we thought; now we know. Several famous artists are in the process of creating art work featuring the lovers of the century and there is talk of a book being written._

_Twenty five per cent of the profits will be donated to the war fund which supports many displaced children and families from the last war._ "

**How things worked out**

He dropped the paper and moved closer to kiss the top of her head and licked her ear. He wanted her badly and should take advantage of the time alone. The precious time never lasted; her fingers already busy caused a hiss to escape his lips as her lips descend upon him. As it often happened, smoke came out both of their ears.

"Three new babies, isn't life grand? I always had said Draco would have been a fine wizard if a Black had not raised him, you are such a good mommy, and I can already the changes. It is your influence on him. Oh, Merlin, gods," he shuddered and his eyes closed. "What are you doing? What do you say if we go to the—"

**Does he or doesn't him. Is he or is he not?**

A blond chubby toddler came in running, a nurse and two elves after him. Giggling, and screaming, he ran and climbed on top of his mommy, and landed on her already growing belly. Not paying attention to the protests of all the adults, he stood on her thighs, hugged her with his grubby hands on a tight, strangling hug, followed with big sticky smooch on her cheek, no right on top of her eye.

He pulled hard on the shinny ribbon securing her braid clearly ready to pocket it. He usually tried to keep all the shinny 'treasures' he 'found'. His daddy had made a small cave outside where the young dragon loved to play and hide all his treasures.

His hands all sticky with marmalade or was it with honey? Her face and jumper had little hand prints all over… He was a tornado, her braid just about undone, and the ribbon half hanging at her side. He was sweaty, and appeared very tired, fighting sleep and rubbing his eyes with the sticky hands. He sported a dark chocolate moustache from his choco-flavored milk.

Once he secured his prize he jumped to his dad, and Daddy had to protect his lower half as the terror landed hard on his lap. Draco ran his grubby fingers across his coiffeur hair, and made a mess of it as he managed to take Daddy's velvet ribbon. He followed up with a sloppy smooch and proclaimed in a loud voice.

"Pere, dis goo boy lufs yus. Go pool?" He wanted to swim and play all the time. They were both tired from chasing after him and playing all day long.

They had hired, thus far, three nannies, the one before a former school mate. She left after two days, crying at his naughty antics, and with the absurd claim that he had burned her eyebrows, indeed.

"A Malfoy heir does not do things of the sort, he has impeccable manners," Lord Malfoy reprimanded her while writing her two days paycheck and a small compensation for her alleged singed eyebrows and burned eyelashes.

Hermione was giggling and tickling the toddler on his sides, "Why is this little dragon all sticky and not taking a nap, naughty little wizard?"

"Acose, not wanna, wants mummy and papa go chwimin."

"No swimming, it is nap time. OK sweetie?" Hermione asked him sweetly, she wanted quality time with Lucius, badly. Her hormones were acting up early, and she needed him badly.

"No akei twiti," the naughty toddler answered, and moved with alacrity towards his mommy. He wanted to treat her with a loud smooch of her own.

Lucius rolled his eyes, and then tried to catch the lad's eyes, for just a second. He could swear, he saw a naughty glimmer, if he could only look into his eyes. The lad avoided eye contact all of the time. Baby Draco, years ago, was the same. He was always plotting something. Maybe he was being a bit paranoid.

Lucius composed himself, his body aroused and wanting his witch.

"Draco, it is nap time, Mommy said no swimming."

Draco was sweetly patting Lucius chin and leaned his head on his dad's chest, while he sucked his thumb and gently kicked Hermione's belly.

"Ok, Dwaky go'leepy wif Per an Mommy." He acquiesced.

"No, and no, Draco doesn't go to sleep with Mommy and Père _" Lucius_ was firm; he could count the times when he had access to his witch in the daytime. It was as if Draco was doing his best to keep them apart; as if he knew. But the little dragon said, "Ok, Dwaky goo boy."

**Raising a Dragon**

However, _sometimes_ , all love aside, Lucius could swear that Draco was just waiting to grow up and take his witch back. And just then, Draco would come and sit by his daddy for hours, to kiss and love him with all he could give, and Lucius would forget his suspicions.

Meanwhile, Draco's sleeping times with mommy and daddy were severely curtailed. The babies were born, a boy and girl, both dragon bloods, just as the small reading announced when they found out about her pregnancy. They changed to fast moving baby dragons once in a while, and Nannies were brought from Malfoy Island and life continued at the Manor.

The same rules for Draco applied to the twins, who would go and sleep with their big brother when they wanted company, and with their new dogs. However, during the weekends, the marital bed would be rather crowded and all was well.

The young wizard remembered some of the Manor layout but he often got lost. He played with Mina and Hera, the pigmy elven owls, all the time and dug out all his baby toys. He carried Tiky, the toy dragon, in a small muggle rucksack that his mommy bought for him, along with all the treasures he would find during the day. When the twins grew up the same was done for them. Needless to say there were not often invited to parties due to their greediness.

Moreover, it was as is his memory from his later years had been whipped out, with only a few exceptions. He recognized Harry, the Weasleys, and Theo; however he did not recognize any other friends. Somehow he knew Dobby and Severus were dead.

He behaved with Narcissa, neither warm, not cold, just as he acted with the visitors to the Manor or maybe closer. She was Harry's wife and James' mom, and he would often make her cry when she tried kissing or hugging. Never as anything else, and he would not let her get close to him. James turned into his best friend and later all Potter and Malfoy children would be everywhere together.

He would often mention Hogwarts and Boldi, Lucius guessed Voldemort. He would scream during his nightmares that Boldi and Bella were going to get him, and the volfie was bad and wanted to bite him. In more than one occasion, Lucius had to go by the drawing room to make sure the monsters were not there.

He would wake up in the midst of night terrors, soaked in sweat and shaking. At those times, he only wanted his Père and for Lucius to rock him with the wand in his hand. _The det-iters (death-eaters) were_ out there, lurking and waiting.

At those times, Lucius would realize that his little wizard was still damaged. And he would work even harder to make him forget. And many a time, he would come back to his witch with tears in his eyes. Even after the babies were born, his dedication for Draco didn't waiver.

At Hermione's insistence, Draco started therapy with a mind healer by the time he turned five. They all hoped the fears would diminish with time, but the dreams plagued him for years to come.

Draco loved for his daddy to read to him, to take him for a horse ride and to the park. Nothing had changed from when he was that age, or better, his daddy had time for him, and for his other two children. Draco would even bring his blanket, and would go to sleep under his daddy's desk. If any, Draco was even more loving, a surprisingly good and protective older brother.

He was growing up into a happy child, no scowls, a funny and sunny disposition, and Lucius would make sure of that. Draco would follow him everywhere, and jumped to catch up with him at the floo to go with his father to the office. He would sit on the ground building muggle blocks. Then, after the office, they would go to eat gigantic ice creams and both would go home with bad belly aches.

Lucius made the time and was committed to make it up to his Draco. He was determined to use his second chance well.

Although Narcissa refused to let Mimi adopt him she never claimed him. Many times Lucius came asking for her terms, offering to sweeten the adoption, hoping Draco would forget about marrying Mimi later on.

Ah, before Draco went to sleep that particular day of the swimming request, he looked at Lucius and winked his eye. And right after, the Malfoy smirk adorned his face and he whispered, "The witch is mine just wait. I love you daddy." His speech sounded clear and more grown up, he didn't repeat it again, at least not during his childhood.

Lucius could only wait. He knew that dragons were possessive and would steal back what belonged to them. The legends said they could wait life times. He would wait and fight with Draco, or not. When the time came, things would play out their own game. One thing was for sure, Draco stopped calling Hermione mummy when he was around seven and just called her, Mimi.

Neighbors would often tell each other that they had seen five shinny dragons flying during hot summer nights; it was only talk, probably kites or a new electronic muggle toy, they had hair and spew out fire while flying.

Lucius waited, that was all he could do.

**The end**

* * *

A/N I thought of a sequel, but it doesn't make sense, best to leave as it is.


End file.
